Le Polaris
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Employé depuis des années, sans un hôtel trois étoiles, Clint voit débarquer un stagiaire un peu particulier. un étudiant originaire de sokovie, en Master création numérique spécialité design d'interface qui fait un stage pour se perfectionner en anglais
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Le Polaris hôtel

**Perso principaux **: Pietro maximoff, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, James Barnes, Tony Stark,Max Eisenhardt et d'autre.

**Pairing:** Hawksilver, Stony, et d'autre couple en background.

**Rating: ****k**

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

**Résumé :** Employé depuis des années, sans un hôtel trois étoiles, Clint voit débarquer un stagiaire un peu particulier. un étudiant originaire de sokovie, en Master création numérique spécialité design d'interface qui fait un stage pour se perfectionner en anglais.

.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le polaris Hôtel

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

C'était une journée ordinaire au Polaris hôtel, Clint contrôlait le nombre de chambre restantes pour le weekend. La saison était bien calme, mais les commerciaux avaient mis le paquet sur leur site internet pour palier au manque a gagner. C'était bientôt l'heure des derniers départs et les résidents de l'hôtel commençaient à affluer au niveau de la salle de restauration de l'hôtel. Ce midi, il n'était pas de service, et il pourrait aller se restaurer ailleurs qu'ici. Les dernières réservations de la matinée faites, Clint pouvait enfin prendre une longue pause.

En passant devant l'accueil de l'hôtel, il croisa Sam Wilson qui remerciait les derniers voyageurs qui repartaient, ainsi que James qui lui rappela qu'il devait accueillir un nouveau stagiaire. Son ordinateur portable sous le bras, Clint, rejoignit son petit troquet préféré.

Il salut son barman préféré qui lui servit une bière triple. Accoudé au bar, il commanda une salade printanière. "Comment vont les affaires?"

\- C'est très calme en ce moment. Avoua Clint.

\- Nous aussi. La semaine prochaine ça risque de bouger. L'informa le brun.

\- Oui, on a un groupe qui descend pour un meeting.

\- Quelle nationalité ? Demanda Tony.

\- Russe.

\- Tu vas y avoir droit. Plaisanta Tony.

\- Sans doute, avec Natasha et James. En plus de ça, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un stagiaire dans les pattes.

\- Peut-être qu'il sera mignon. Supposa Tony en souriant amplement.

\- Tony...

\- Quoi?

\- Tu sais bien que tu es l'unique. Plaisantait Clint.

\- Je sais, mais mon homme ne serait pas d'accord pour un plan a trois. Ajouta le barman en riant.

\- En parlant de ton homme, il revient aujourd'hui ?

\- Normalement, il devait m'amener une caisse de vin, mais je l'attend toujours.

\- T'as des filons sur le vin? Lui demanda t'il subitement.

\- Interressé ?

\- Avec les russes, y'a peut-être moyen.

\- Pour l'instant Steve n'est pas encore arrivé. Dit le barman en grimaçant.

\- Hummm, tiens-moi au courant.

Clint avala sa salade printanière, puis ouvrit son ordinateur, il passa en revue les chambre du weekend prochain. Recevoir un groupe russe bruyant dans un hôtel, n'était pas une mince affaire. Il fallait les isoler du reste de la clientèle, sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent également.

Il fut vite l'heure pour Clint de retourner bosser, il était à l'accueil cet après midi. Lorsqu'il débarqua, il aperçu Steve Rogers parler avec un jeune client. "Salut Steve, t'aurais pas oublié d'aller au Shield par hasard ?"

\- Ah mince, les bouteilles de vin! Lança Steve.

\- Et oui, Tony les attend de pied ferme.

\- Je vais l'appeler. Dit-il a Clint. "Je vais appeler mon supérieur." Ajouta t'il au jeune homme.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda tout de même Clint.

\- C'est un nouveau stagiaire. Pietro Maximoff, j'ai pas eu l'info, je vais voir avec Monsieur Eisenhardt.

\- Ah si, Bucky me l'a dit. Il est affecté avec moi apparemment, Clint, enchanté. Dit Clint en serrant la main du jeune homme qu'il détailla sommairement.

\- Pietro.

\- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer les locaux et le fonctionnement. Le jeune homme suivit Clint à l'arrière de l'accueil. "Sur ta droite, y'a la salle de pause, au fond, c'est les toilettes, là c'est les vestiaires, je vais te montrer nos bureaux. On en a trois. Là c'est le mien, je le partage avec Natasha, James et Steve, le gars que t'as vu. Là, c'est celui de Stephen, Thor, Loki et Bruce. Et le dernier est celui de Sam, Rhodey, tchalla et Peter, le petit dernier. Tu fais quoi comme études? T'es dans le tourisme ?" Demanda Clint en regardant ce jeune homme qui n'avait pas du tout l'allure d'un étudiant dans le tourisme, loin de là.

\- Je suis dans l'informatique, web designer. Précisa le jeune.

\- Cool, mais en quoi consiste ton stage? Se moqua légèrement le plus vieux des deux.

\- J'ai un peu de mal avec l'anglais, c'est un stage... Personnel.

\- Hummm, d'accord. Tu parles quelle langue?

\- Le sokovien et le roumain.

Bucky aussi parle roumain, il bosse pas cet après midi. On est à l'accueil nous, avec Rhodey et Stephen. Ils parlent portugais et mandarin.

\- Mandarin? Dit le jeune étonné.

\- C'est une tête. C'est cool que tu es web designer, le logiciel de l'hôtel est obsolète, ce serait bien que tu jettes un œil dessus.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Bon, on va aller te chercher un uniforme. Tu fais du 40-42? Demanda Clint en regardant le corps athlétique du jeune qui acquiesça ses dire.

Clint sortit une chemise et aida le jeune a l'enfiler. Il se recula pour le contempler. "Parfait. Allons à l'accueil." Clint fit assoir le jeune homme. Toute l'après midi, ils reçurent des clients, les renseignèrent, les guidèrent, ils n'avaient pas une minute a eux. Ils finirent par se prendre une petite pause.

Dans la salle de pause, face a un petit café, Clint tenta d'en savoir plus sur ce nouveau stagiaire, fort plaisant a son goût. "Comment ça se fait que tu fais un stage a titre personnel, ils sont d'accord au lycée?" Demanda Clint.

\- Je suis en école supérieure privée et c'est les vacances. Lui apprit Pietro.

\- Tu fais un stage pendant les vacances ? T'es bien courageux. Tu es payé ?

\- Oui, j'ai négocié avec le patron. Dit le jeune fièrement.

\- Le patron? D'ici? Eisenhardt ? Pietro acquiesça. "Et bien, tu pourrais travailler dans la négoce, parce que Eisenhardt est très dur en affaire."

\- Ah oui?

\- Ouais, enfin, c'est pas un mauvais bougre, mais tout le monde le craint, il est très exigeant avec certain d'entre nous. Ajouta Clint en grimaçant.

\- Et avec toi, comment il est?

\- Moi, il me fiche la paix pour le moment, je fais un tas de truc que je suis pas sensé faire.

\- Comme?

\- Je gère les arrivés de groupe de a à z, ce sont les meilleurs rentrées d'argent, alors il me ménage. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Tu bosse ici depuis longtemps?

\- Ça va faire 11 ans. Lui apprit-il.

\- T'as quel âge? Demanda le jeune. Clint rit aussitôt la question posée.

\- C'est pas une question qui se pose ça! Et toi t'as quel âge?

\- C'est pas une question qui se pose. Répéta le jeune homme en riant également. Les hommes rirent, puis un brouhaha se fit entendre.

\- Oh, il commence a y'avoir du monde. Allons fumer une clope et allons-y.

Les hommes sortirent, Clint fila une clope au jeunot, ils fumerent silencieusement, appuyé contre le mur arrière de l'hôtel puis rejoignirent Stephen et Sam. Ils reçurent des Japonais, Stephen s'en chargea, puis des Espagnol, ce fut Rhodey, qui s'en chargea, et enfin des Polonais. Clint et Pietro se débrouillerent en sokovien, en roumain et en anglais.

À la fin de son service, Clint emmena le jeune homme dans leur bureau. Ils passerent en revue les horaires du jeune. Steve, de service au bar de l'hôtel, entra dans le bureau. "Tu viens boire un verre?" Demanda Steve alors qu'il enlevait sa chemise de travail.

\- Je sais pas. Répondit Clint.

\- Je dois ramener les bouteilles de vin, ils sont dans mon coffre. Lâcha Steve en grimaçant.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- D'accord, a demain Clint, au-revoir. Dit Steve.

\- Salut.

\- Au-revoir. Clint s'étira puis lâcha. "Bon, ben, elle est fini." Dit il en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Il attrapa sa veste, le jeune enleva la chemise légèrement froissée. Il la déposa sur un ceintre puis attrapa son pull et sa veste. "Bon, demain je suis à la réservation web, t'es sensé être avec Natasha, non?

Le jeune deplia ses horaires. "Y'a écris Romanoff."

\- C'est Nath. Je vais voir si y'a moyen que tu viennes avec moi. Comme ça, je te montrerai notre site internet.

\- Cool. Je préférerai ça, que de faire de l'accueil.

\- T'es sensé faire ton stage pour apprendre l'anglais.

\- Et bien, je suppose que le site internet est en anglais.

Clint rit. "C'est vrai, a demain Pietro."

\- À demain Clint.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Il était 6 heures lorsque Clint se présenta a l'accueil. Le petit déjeuner allait bientôt commencer. Le jeune Peter Parker était au bar, Natasha venait de commencer elle aussi son service en compagnie de T'challa. Clint alla de suite au vestiaire, déposa son manteau, puis passa en salle de pause pour se préparer un café avant de commencer sa journée de travail.

Le jeune Pietro Maximoff entra dans la pièce silencieusement. "Salut." Chuchota t'il.

\- Salut. Répondit Clint alors que le jeune se faisait couler un café. "Bien dormi?"

\- Hummm, ça va, la literie est pas dégueux. Lâcha le jeune homme.

\- Tu crèches ici? Demanda Clint.

\- Hummm... Je me voyais pas faire des aller-retour jusqu'à chez moi, en plus j'ai pas le permis donc... Transport en commun obligé. Ajouta le jeune en grimaçant avant de s'asseoir sur la table et de boire son café.

\- Je comprends, 5 ème étage? Demanda Clint ensuite.

\- Ouais, chambre 521. Affirma Pietro.

\- 521? C'est une suite non? C'est le bloc B. Dit Clint en fronçant les sourcils, septique.

\- C'est pas mal. Affirma seulement le jeune.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as fais a Eisenhardt pour que tu aies une suite? Moi j'avais un budget 20 quand j'ai commencé.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda le jeune au lieu de poser clairement a la question.

\- Je me suis pris un studio, c'est pas beaucoup plus grand. Mais c'est chez moi. Vivre ici a longueur d'année ça fait déprimer.

\- J'en ai que pour deux semaines.

\- C'est vrai. Bon, allez, je vais aller voir Nath, pour voir si je peux te kidnapper.

Clint ouvrit son bureau et fit entrer le jeune avant d'aller voir Natasha et l'informer qu'il prenait le jeune homme avec lui. Lorsqu'il pénétra a nouveau dans son bureau, le jeune se massait les tempes. "Fatigué ?"

\- Je me suis couché tard. Avoua Pietro.

\- C'est pas sérieux ça. Se moquait Clint.

\- N'oublie pas que je suis un jeune étudiant et pour moi le weekend, c'est sacré.

\- Ah la la, les jeunes alors. T'es sorti où?

\- Dans un bar un peu bizarre, je pourrais même pas te dire c'est où, je sais même pas comment je suis rentré. Se moquait Pietro de lui même.

\- C'était qui a l'accueil ?

\- Un noir. Dit seulement Pietro.

Clint rit. "On en a trois... Bon, allez." Clint alluma son ordinateur et lança le site internet. "Et voilà notre beau site internet." Lâcha Clint sur le ton de l'ironie.

\- Ouch... L'interface est dégueux. Grimaçant le jeune.

\- Ouaip, c'est pour ça que je pense que tu pourrais être un bon atout. Je vais te laisser le découvrir, je vais continuer de préparer les arrivées pour la semaine prochaine.

\- D'acc. Fit le jeune qui se mit à la tache ainsi que Clint assis au bureau de Natasha.

Ce fut sur les coups de 8h, que Natasha fit irruption dans leur bureau. "Pietro, tu dois revenir avec moi a l'accueil."

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Clint.

\- Eisenhardt veut qu'il aille a l'accueil.

\- T'es sérieuse? Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Oui, je suis sérieuse, il faut qu'il travaille son anglais.

\- Et ben, il le fait, le site est en anglais. Dit Clint en faisant un clin d'oeil a Pietro.

\- Clint... Souffla t'elle.

Clint soupira longuement et laissa Pietro aller a l'accueil. L'avantage c'était que Clint pu travailler sur son ordinateur, il valida toutes les réservations et dispatcha la clientèle dans l'hôtel. À 10h, il se dit que c'était l'heure d'aller fumer une clope. Il alla tout de même chercher Pietro a l'accueil.

À l'arrière de l'hôtel, les hommes se délecterent d'une bonne cigarette. "Pourquoi tu veux faire un stage de langue, t'es pas à la ramasse pourtant, tu parle très bien anglais."

\- Tu dirais pas ça, si tu voyais mes notes. Répondit le jeune.

\- T'as du mal avec la grammaire et tout.

\- Humm, c'est ça, mes notes sont catastrophiques. Je m'en sors en artistique et professionnel, mais pas en matière général. Avoua Pietro en soupirant. Clint grimaça, c'était bien dommage de devoir faire un stage de langue juste pour augmenter sa note. Et de toute façon, a l'hôtel on apprenait pas la grammaire ou la conjugaison, ils ne faisaient que de parler la langue c'était tout. Les hommes rentrèrent et reprirent chacun leur poste. Clint fini de caser ses derniers clients, puis repassa par l'accueil. Tchalla et Stephen prenaient leurs relèves et ils pouvaient aller se restaurer, le jeune Peter les suivirent. Ils allèrent au Shield, c'était un peu le QG des employés de l'hôtel. Toute l'équipe réception, communication et le bar dejeunaient souvent là.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bar, Tony les repéra de suite, il fit même un énorme clin d'œil a Clint qui soupira directement.

Clint présenta le nouveau stagiaire au patron du bar, et a sa serveuse, puis ils commanderent leur repas. Tony laissa le trio déjeuner tranquillement, il était en plein bilan comptable il ne pouvait s'arrêter et discuter avec ses clients.

En revenant a l'hôtel, Clint devait remplacer un de ses collègues absent au bar, Pietro, lui, était toujours affecté à la réception. Lorsque Clint servit son premier client, il se dit que c'était le meilleur moyen d'apprendre l'anglais. Il passa un coup de fil a son cher patron.

\- Monsieur Eisenhardt, Clint. Se présenta l'employé.

\- Bonjour Clint, que me vaut votre appel?

\- Je suis au bar, je remplace Scott Lang, et je me disais que ce serait le meilleur moyen pour apprendre l'anglais au stagiaire. Informa Clint.

\- Laissez-le à l'accueil. Ordonna Max Eisenhardt.

\- J'ai du monde au bar, et la réception est vide à cet heure-ci... Insista Barton.

Un long soupir ce fit entendre suivit d'un. "Barton."

\- Monsieur...

\- Bien, prenez-le avec vous, et ne le ménagez pas. Ajouta le patron.

\- D'accord, patron, merci.

Clint raccrocha et se dirigea vers l'accueil. "Pietro? J'ai appelé Eisenhardt, tu viens au bar avec moi."

\- Cool.

\- Oui, allez, suis-moi.

Les hommes se dirigerent vers le bar, Clint lui montra la bonne pratique pour servir une bière à la pression. Pietro n'était pas encore prêt à servir des bières, mais servait toute autre chose. Clint l'envoyait surtout prendre les commandes. Il le poussait à discuter avec toute sorte de gens. Il était ici pour perfectionner son anglais, alors Clint allait le pousser dans ce sens.

Steve vint les rejoindre vers 16h, ils étaient bien assez nombreux pour servir les clients rapidement. Il était bien 17h, lorsque Clint et Pietro allèrent fumer une petite cigarette. À leur retour au bar, Steve était au téléphone. Il raccrocha alors que Pietro continua sa vaisselle, et Clint lavait le bar. "Tu manges où ce soir?" Demanda Steve. Clint leva un sourcil vers Steve. "Je dois donner une facture a Tony." L'informa Steve.

\- Ah, je me disais bien, et bien je vais surement manger au Shield alors. Lança Clint.

\- Cool, rappel-moi de te donner les papiers.

\- D'accord. Et toi tu manges où ce soir? Demanda Clint a Pietro.

\- Euh... J'en sais rien, peut-être ici.

\- Tu peux venir avec nous. Lança Steve.

\- Nous? Tu y vas? Demanda Clint a Steve.

\- Ben, après.

\- Ok. Dit Clint.

\- Alors? Insista Steve.

\- Je sais pas. Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Moi j'y vais de toute façon, tu peux venir avec moi, ça t'évitera de manger seul, et à moi aussi. Ajouta Clint.

\- Ok. Dit le jeune souriant.

Ce fut à la fin du service que le jeune grimpa dans sa suite, alors que Clint retourna chez lui, dans son studio, pour prendre une douche rapide avant d'aller chercher le jeune au coin de la rue et de l'emmener chez Tony, enfin au Shield.

\- Tiens, c'est les papiers de ton collègue. Dit Pietro en lui tendant une enveloppe.

\- Ah oui, merde, heureusement que t'es là. Quelle tête en l'air celui-là. Se moquait Clint.

\- Il a dit qu'il fallait qu'on l'attende pour manger. Ajouta le jeune.

\- Il fini a 21h... Je reprend le taf a 6h demain... J'espère qu'il va se grouiller. Et toi, tu fais quoi demain? Demanda Clint en emmenant le jeune vers le bar.

\- Je fais 9h a 15h, à la réception .

\- Ok. Allez, allons boire un verre. Dit-il ensuite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le polaris Hôtel

Chapitre 02

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

En rentrant Tony les salue directement, Clint lui donna ses papiers. Il ne restait que ses foutues papiers à Tony pour clore son inventaire comptable. Il était enfin tranquille avec ça. Clint et Pietro s'installèrent au bout du comptoir, le patron du bar, leur offrit une bière, qu'ils dégustèrent tranquillement.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu le connais? Demanda Pietro en désignant Tony.

\- Tony? Ça fait un bail.

\- Vous vous êtes rencontrés où?

\- Dans un bar. Dit Clint avant qu'un duo les rejoint.

\- Hey, v'là les Russes. Comment allez-vous? Demanda le patron a Nath et Bucky.

\- Ça va et toi?

\- Bien. Vodka? Proposa Tony.

\- Allez! Acquiesça Bucky.

Tony leur servit un verre puis s'installa au bout du comptoir à côté d'eux. "Gang de russes ici... T'es pas russe toi? Rassure-moi?"

\- Non, je suis sokovien. Répondit Pietro.

\- Vous mangez avec nous? Demanda Clint aux deux russes.

\- Ouaip.

\- Steve veut qu'on l'attende. Ajouta Clint en grimaçant.

\- Vous allez manger quoi? Demanda le patron du bar.

\- Une salade printanière pour moi. Lança Clint, au régime depuis un certain temps.

\- Un steak poivre.

\- Une omelette norvégienne.

\- Euh... Un steak au poivre.

\- D'accord, Pepper, tu peux commencer a préparer deux steak aux poivres, une omelette norvégienne, une printanière et ... Un bœuf bourguignon tiens, pour... 21h15. En attendant, je vous en sers une? Demanda Tony a Clint et Pietro.

\- Une vodka pour moi. Dit Clint.

\- Pareil.

\- Et deux vodka! Ajouta Tony a sa serveuse.

Pepper leur servit leur verre puis tentre minutes plus tard, les plats commençaient a arriver ainsi que Steve qui les rejoignit.

Les employés de l'hôtel parlaient du boulot, Pietro se sentait un peu à l'écart, mais écoutait leurs conversations. Natasha proposa de terminer la soirée chez elle, Clint ronchonna, il commençait a 6h. Ils décidèrent d'aller chez Clint de ce fait.

Clint fit entrer tout ce petit monde, l'appartement était petit, il n'y avait pas grand chose, un convertible, une table basse, une armoire, une télé, une cafetière, et un micro-onde. Bucky et Clint s'assirent a terre, alors que Natasha, Pietro et Steve étaient assis sur le canapé. Clint sortit une bouteille de vodka, des verres, du RedBull, et des chips. Les 5 employés trinquèrent ensemble. Ce fut au bout d'une grosse demie heures que Steve décréta qu'il partait, il emmena Bucky avec lui. Il ne restait plus que Clint, Pietro et Natasha. "Bruce bosse de nuit?" Supposa Clint.

\- Ouais... Répondit la femme en grimaçant.

\- Tu veux dormir ici? Proposa Clint a sa meilleure amie.

\- Non, je vais rentrer après, je dois aller chez le coiffeur à 9h de toute façon.

\- Ok. Je te re sers?

\- Non, je finis mon verre et j'y vais. Dit la femme en attrapant son verre à moitié vide.

\- Ok. Et toi? Demanda t'il a Pietro.

\- Euh... J'ai déjà la tête à l'envers. Dit le jeune en ricanant.

\- Tu bosses qu'à 9h, t'as le temps. Allez, me laisse pas boire seul. Ronchonna Clint. Le jeune sourit seulement et accepta.

Clint servi a nouveau le jeune alors que Natasha finissait son verre. Ce fut vers minuit que la russe s'en alla, laissant Clint et Pietro finirent leur soirée en tête à tête. "Vous vous entendez tous bien." Constata le sokovien.

\- C'est vrai, enfin surtout Bucky, Steve et Nath. Et Bruce accessoirement. Ajouta t'il.

\- Bucky et Steve, ils... Bafouilla le jeune.

\- Ils quoi?

\- Ils sont ensemble? Demanda le jeune.

\- Non, ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont gosses. C'est Bucky qui a fait entrer Steve a l'hôtel.

\- Ah... Fit Pietro avant de d'attraper son verre.

\- Bucky est hétéro. Ajouta Clint.

\- Et Steve non? Souligna le jeune homme.

Clint rit. "Je t'ai rien dis, d'accord ?" Dit Clint en continuant de rire.

\- D'accord. Fit le jeune avant de boire un peu de son verre. Un silence envahit la pièce, puis Pietro reprit. "Et Natasha, ça fait longtemps que tu l'as connais?"

\- On était dans le même bahut. Je l'admirais parce que c'était la femme qui avait le plus de caractère de tout le lycée, dès qu'il y avait une baston, elle était de la partie. C'est une furie cette fille. On a postulé tout les deux pour le même poste et la veille, il y a eu une démission, du coup on a été prit tous les deux a l'hôtel. On a eut du bol.

\- T'as une copine? Demanda soudainement le jeune.

\- Euh... non. Répondit Clint surpris de la question.

\- Et Steve, il a un copain? Demanda le jeune ensuite.

\- Euh... Oui... Clint rit par nervosité.

\- Ça fait longtemps? Demanda Pietro.

\- Euh... Cinq ans... Affirma Clint.

\- Ça roule entre vous. Dit le jeune en détournant le regard de son nouveau collègue.

\- Nous? Je sors pas avec Steve. Lâcha Clint en pouffant de rire.

\- Ah non? Je... Je croyais. Bafouilla Pietro, gêné qui regardait sans cesse son verre.

\- Il est avec Tony. Ajouta Clint.

\- Tony du bar? Demanda Pietro en levant enfin les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

\- Oui.

\- Ok... Tu les as présenté. Supposa le jeune.

\- Oui. Enfin, Steve n'était pas Homo, quand je les ai présenté, mais Tony a craqué direct dessus. C'était trop marrant, parce que c'était pas du tout son style de mec. Crois-moi. Ajouta Clint avant de boire une longue gorgée de son verre.

\- C'était quoi son style de mec? Demanda Pietro, mais Clint ne répondit pas a la question. Le jeune reprit ensuite. "Toi, c'est ça?".

\- Hummm. Confirma seulement Clint, mal à l'aise par la tournure de la conversation. Peu de personnes étaient au courant que Tony craquait sur Clint, il fut un temps. Il lui semblait même qu'il n'y avait que Natasha qu'il l'était. Et peut-être Steve.

\- Bon, je... Je vais retourner à l'hôtel. Décida le jeune.

\- D'accord. Je vais te raccompagner jusquau grand boulevard, faudrait pas que tu te perde.

Clint mit son manteau, ainsi que Pietro. Ils rejoignirent silencieusement le grand boulevard. Un serrage de main clôturait leur soirée.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

C'était bien dur ce matin pour Clint, en plus de ça, il était en réception, on était dimanche et il y avait beaucoup de départ. Après 11h, ce sera bien plus calme. Il accueillait tout de même les clients qui quittaient l'établissement, les remerciait tous et leur souhaitait une bonne route. Il fut rejoint par Sam Wilson et Pietro. Ils n'étaient pas de trop pour régler les départs. A 10h30, ça commençait a se calmer, Clint en profita pour aller fumer une cigarette, il emmena une fois n'est pas coutume, Pietro.

\- Ça a été ce matin? Demanda le jeune.

\- Dur. Je crois que je vais faire une sieste cet après midi. Dit Clint en soupirant.

\- Tu finis a 12h?

\- Oui.

\- Sam m'a parlé d'un magasin de comics, le Marvel store, tu connais?

\- Oui, c'est en centre ville, c'est pas trop loin. Le renseigna Clint.

\- Tu sais comment y aller?

\- Ouaip. Je te ferais un plan. Ajouta Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- D'accord. Dit le jeune avent de terminer sa clope.

Leurs cigarettes finies, les hommes retournèrent a l'accueil. Ils remercierent les deniers clients, et renseignaient les clients résidants encore au sein de l'hôtel.

Alors que Clint était sur le point de partir de chez lui, Pietro le ratrappa de justesse. "Dis, je me disais, pour le magasin."

\- Ah, oui! Clint prit un stylo, mais Pietro l'empêcha de faire son plan.

\- Je me disais que tu pourrais m'y accompagner? Proposa le jeune homme.

\- Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas? Tu... Vers quelle heure? Demanda seulement Clint.

\- Et bien, je fini a 15h, le temps de prendre une douche et je suis libre. Annonça le sokovien, tout souriant.

Clint sourit au mot libre. Il rêvait où ce jeunot le draguait ouvertement. "Et bien on se dit a 16h devant l'église."

\- Ok, merci, a toute a l'heure alors. Lança Pietro.

\- A toute oui. Fit Clint avant de retourner chez lui et de se reposer un peu.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Il était 16h pile lorsque Clint se présenta devant l'église, Pietro était déjà là, il fumait une clope assis sur un banc de la place. Dès qu'il aperçu Clint, le jeune se leva, il était habillé d'un Jean, d'un polo blanc, d'une veste en tweet bleu nuit et des basket blanches. Clint s'aperçut de suite que le jeune s'était appliqué dans sa tenue vestimentaire, ça le fit sourire. Lui aussi s'était habillé correctement. Il portait presque tous les jours, la chemise du boulot, un pantalon classique et des chaussures de ville. Là, cet après midi, il avait opté pour un jean, une chemise blanche, et une veste de cuir marron et toujours les même chaussure de ville.

Les hommes se dirigerent vers le centre ville. Ils n'étaient pas si loin de la boutique que le jeune voulait tant visiter. Sur la route pour y parvenir, il achetèrent deux hotdog pour le goûter. Ils mangèrent tout en marchant vers le Marvel store.

Le plus vieux des deux fut agréablement surpris par le visage de Pietro lorsqu'ils atterirent devant cette boutique. Le jeune semblait avoir des étoiles dans les yeux, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était un garçon plutôt agréable a regarder, Pietro maximoff était ce que l'on pouvait appeler, un play boy.

Les garçons pénétrerent dans la boutique et Clint fut subjugué par tous les achats que le jeune fit. Il se demanda comment il pouvait s'acheter autant de truc en étant étudiant. Ils y restèrent près d'une heure, puis Clint proposa d'aller se promener dans les rues de la villes. Le jeune accepta et Clint fut attitré comme guide. Il lui montra tous les monuments et statues de la ville, ils finirent par leur périple sur une terrasse de bar face a un monument historique. C'était la fin mars, il commençait a faire beau, mais la fraîcheur tombait bien vite au soir. Assis face a face, les garçons se souriaient face a une bière locale. "Pourquoi tu voulais bosser dans les hôtels?"

\- Pourquoi pas... Je voulais être pilote.

\- Pilote? Demanda Pietro.

\- Ouais pilote d'avion, mais j'étais pas assez bon, donc je voulais être Stewart et un jour ma mère m'a présenté un maître d'hôtel, il avait la classe. Donc j'ai changé et je voulais être maître d'hôtel. Lança Clint en souriant pleinement.

\- Et c'est quoi ton métier'?

\- Officiellement ?

\- Oui.

\- Assistant de direction secteur communication. Énuméra Clint.

\- Tout ça.

\- Oui. En gros, je suis le chef du secteur comm. Lâcha Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu gères quoi? Demanda le jeune.

\- La réception, le bar et tout ce qui est attrait a la communication, comme le site internet.

\- Je savais pas que tu es le chef. On dirait que t'es comme tous le monde.

\- Pour moi, je suis comme tout le monde. Eisenhardt s'occupe de tout, moi je suis que l'assistant. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je suis le seul qui n'a pas de poste attitré. Je remplace les employés absent et je donne un coup de main quand il y a besoin.

\- Donc t'es en relation avec le boss directement? Demanda le jeune.

\- Hummm, c'est ça. Confirma Clint.

\- Qu'est ce que tu penses de lui?

\- Eisenhardt... Il est spécial, il est autoritaire et perfectionniste dans l'extrême.

\- Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un qui veut surtout que le monde soit a son niveau. Exigeant avec tout le monde. Se reprit le jeune.

\- Exigeant, oui, je crois que c'est ce qui le qualifie le mieux. Bon. Il commence a faire faim, non? Lança Clint.

\- Ouais. Dit le jeune en souriant.

\- Je connais une putain de bonne pizzeria si tu veux.

\- Va pour la pizzeria. Les garçons finirent leur verre puis se dirigerent vers la pizzeria. "Comment ça se fait que tu parle français?" Demanda le jeune.

\- Ma mère est française, mon père, canadien. Enfin ma famille d'accueil, j'ai perdu mes vrais parents a l'âge de 8 ans, je suis tombé dans une famille franco-canadienne. Et toi? Qu'est ce que tu fais aux Etats Unis?

\- Ma grand mère paternelle était américaine et à la mort de mon père, il y a une dizaine d'année, ma mère est venue ici pour voir la sœur de ma grand mère et elle a rencontré un homme, qui est devenu mon beau père.

\- D'accord.

\- T'as des frères et sœurs? Demanda Pietro.

\- Un seul, il est mort il y a 20 ans. Et toi? Lui retourna t'il.

\- J'ai une jumelle, Wanda, il y a la fille de mon beau père, elle a 27 ans, puis mon beau père et ma mère ont eut une fille, elle a 5 ans.

\- Comme ça, t'as une jumelle... Lança Clint.

\- Wanda, elle est toute ma vie. Souffla Pietro le visage Béa

\- Tu m'étonne. Comment s'appellent tes sœurs?

\- Euh... Lorna et Luna.

\- C'est jolie. J'espère qu'il y aura de la place. Lança Clint en entrant dans la pizzeria.

Par chance, ils eurent de la place, ils commanderent de suite leurs plats. Une végétarienne pour Clint, calezone pour Pietro. "Tu as appris où le roumain?"

\- Mes voisins étaient des ressortissants roumain. Je voulais impressionner une fille, j'ai appris la langue.

\- Pour une fille, tiens donc. Se moquait le plus vieux.

\- Oui, elle s'appelait Irina, j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Lança le jeune en roulant des yeux tout en grimaçant..

\- T'avais quel âge?

\- 14-15 ans. Répondit le jeune.

\- C'était il y a combien de temps? Reprit Clint en riant.

\- T'essaye de savoir mon âge là?! Lâcha le sokovien en fronçant les yeux.

\- J'avoue.

\- J'ai 23 ans. Avoua Pietro. "Tu dois me dire ton âge maintenant, t'es obligé."

\- Je suis largement plus vieux. Lança Clint seulement mais le jeune insista.

\- Allez Clint...

\- J'en ai 42. Soupir Clint.

\- Ah oui, quand même! Lança le jeune.

\- Oui.

\- Et bien, tu les fais pas du tout.

\- Merci. Dit Clint en continuant de manger sa pizza.

Le reste du repas se passa sans trop de discussion, seul les regards et sourires s'invitaient a ce repas.


	3. Chapter 3

**ooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le polaris Hôtel

Chapitre 02

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

En sortant de la pizzeria, ils prirent la route de l'hôtel, il n'était pas trop tard, et en passant près du Shield, Clint proposa au jeune d'aller boire un dernier verre. Le jeune accepta directement. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, trois paires de yeux se retournèrent sur eux. Steve, Tony et Bucky étaient surpris de les voir arriver ensemble.

\- Tu sens la pizza! Lâcha Bucky.

\- Tu me fais des infidélités ! Lança Tony.

\- Vous êtes toujours fourré a deux vous, maintenant ! Lança a son tour Steve.

Clint soupira longuement et s'installa aux côtés de Bucky.

\- Désolé j'avais envie d'une pizza de chez Noni.

\- Ce sont les meilleurs pizzas. Lança Buck.

\- Vous êtes allés chez Noni a deux? Demanda Steve.

\- Oui... Soupira Clint.

\- En tête a tête? Ajouta Tony.

\- Oui, on pourrait commander un verre Monsieur le barman ou vous allez continuer votre interrogatoire ? Lâcha Clint en soupirant.

\- Vodka? Proposa le barman.

\- Vodka. Lâcherent Clint et Pietro en même temps. Ils poufferent de rire puis Tony les servi enfin.

\- voVo avez fait quoi? Demanda Steve.

\- On est allé chez Noni! Lâcha Clint.

\- Argghh, arrête Clint! Tu sais bien que c'est ma pizzeria préférée. Se plaignait Bucky.

\- Je sais... Clint pouffa de rire puis répondit enfin a Steve. "Pietro voulait aller au Marvel store, il connaissait pas. Et puis on s'est baladé."

\- Cool. Bon, c'est pas tout ça les mecs, mais moi je vais me pieuter. A demain. Fit Bucky en se levant.

\- Salut.

\- A demain. Fit Steve.

\- Au-revoir. Dit timidement Pietro.

\- Tu peux m'aider a monter les caisses, Steve? Demanda Tony.

\- J'arrive.

\- C'est des sacrés ces deux là. Lança Clint. "Surtout Buck! Il me fait trop rire, il dit toujours ce qu'il pense, c'est quelqu'un d'entier. Tout comme Tony d'ailleurs."

\- Pas Steve? Reprit Pietro.

\- Steve est trop puritain pour dire ce qu'il pense, il a toujours peur de blesser quelqu'un. Tony et Bucky, ils s'en tapent. Alors au fait, tu m'as pas dis si t'avais réussi avec avoir la roumaine.

\- Je l'ai eu... Mais ça n'a pas marché.

\- C'est dommage, tout ses efforts pour rien.

\- Une de perdue, 10 de retrouvés.

\- Et t'en as retrouvé une alors?

\- Oui, mais ça n'a pas marché non plus.

\- Et où sont les 9 autres?

\- Elles m'attendent toujours. Et toi? Ça fait longtemps que tu es célibataire ?

\- Ouh là, euh... Un petit Moment... C'est compliqué...

\- Qu'est ce qui est compliqué.

\- C'est compliqué c'est tout...

\- D'accord... Pietro bu son verre, puis déclara. "Je vais pas tarder a rentrer aussi."

\- D'accord...

\- Tu m'accompagne?

\- Je t'accompagne.

Les hommes se levèrent puis s'éclipserent du bar. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à l'hôtel. Stephen leur sourit a travers la vitre. "Pisté." Marmonna Clint. "Je vais monter avec toi. Sinon Stephen va se poser des questions."

\- Salut Stephen. Lança Clint.

\- Salut, Clint, salut euh.. Beugea Stephen Strange.

\- Pietro. Dit le sokovien.

\- Salut Pietro. Se reprit l'employé.

\- Bucky est là, non? J'ai oublié mon paquet de clopes dans sa voiture. Mentit Clint.

\- Ah, euh, oui, il est là. Le renseigna t'il.

Les hommes prirent l'ascenseur. "Il va nous balancer?" Demanda Pietro. Clint sourit doucement. De quoi parlait Pietro? Il le regarda seulement et lui répondit. " Nous balancer de quoi?"

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et le jeune sortit en trombe. Il avait l'air gêné de la situation. Clint le retint par le bras. "Il nous balancera pas. Il ne sait rien de toute façon." Pietro baissa les yeux confus. "Et puis il ne se passe rien."

\- Hummm

Clint releva le menton du jeune, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il lui sourit doucement, avança ses lèvres puis les plaqua sur celles du sokovien. Le baiser fut rapide, et chaste, mais on voyait bien que les deux garçons attendaient ça depuis un petit moment. "Je vais te laisser te reposer. "

\- D'accord... Bonne nuit Clint.

\- Bonne nuit Pietro. Dit-il avant d'appeler a nouveau l'ascenseur.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Clint fut réveillé a 6h ce matin, il ne travaillait que cet après midi et le numéro entrant était celui de l'hôtel. La tête dans le pâté, il décrocha. "Allô."

\- Clint. C'est monsieur Eisenhardt.

\- Mônsieur Eisenhardt que se passe t'il?

\- Il y a deux ababsen en cuisine ce matin.

\- Mince. J'arrive, je vais voir ça.

\- D'accord merci. Comment ça se passe avec le stagiaire?

Clint se demanda pour quelles raisons, il lui posait cette question. Il ne demandait jamais de nouvelles des stagiaires en temps normal. "Ça se passe bien, Pietro est attentif, il a fait des progrès en anglais."

\- C'est bien, c'est ce qui lui faut.

\- Vous le connaissez personnellement ?

\- Euh... C'est une connaissance.

\- D'accord, bon, je me prépare et j'arrive.

\- Très bien, on se voit tout a l'heure.

\- D'accord.

Clint se prépara rapidement et alla a l'hôtel.

En arrivant a l'accueil T'challa, Nath et Pietro furent surpris de le voir. "Salut, il y a des absents. Je vais aller en comm, Nath, tu remplaces Bruce, Pietro tu devras rester en réception du coup."

\- D'accord. Fit Pietro. Natasha et Clint allèrent au bar, il serra la main de Bruce puis lui annonça.

\- Bruce, il faut que tu ailles donner un coup de main en cuisine, Nath va te remplacer.

\- D'accord.

Clint retourna vers l'accueil. "T'challa, je suis dans mon bureau, si t'as un coup de bourre, tu m'appelles."

\- D'accord chef.

Clint alla dans son bureau et valida les entrées. Il avait a peine validé quelques réservations que T'challa l'appelait en renfort. Il retourna à la réception et aida T'challa et Pietro avant de retourner valider le reste des réservations. Il remplaça TcT'chal, pendant qu'il était en pause, puis Rhodey arriva, il pu enfin prendre une pause accompagné de Pietro.

\- C'est chaud ce matin.

\- Dès qu'il manque quelqu'un c'est la merde et encore on a prit un intérim au secteur comm. Mais bon, ça va, on s'en sort plutôt bien.

\- Oui, heureusement que tu es là. Tu gères quand même.

\- C'est mon job. Tu es en réception cet après midi.

\- Oui, et toi?

\- Je dois m'occuper des russes, j'ai toujours pas fini, c'est la merde. Nath devait finir à 13h, faut que je reste du coup. Tu manges où ce midi?

\- J'en sais rien. Et toi?

\- Au Shield sûrement mais pas avant 13h.

\- On se rejoint là bas?

\- D'accord.

Leur pause clope terminée, les garçons reprirent le chemin du boulot. Pietro a la réception accompagné de Tchalla et de Rhodes, Clint dans son bureau.

A 11h, il avait enfin validé toutes les réservations. Il passa ses deux dernières heures a travailler sur l'arrivée des russes et de leurs exigences. Il avait déjà prévu toutes les chambres. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir pour les repas, les transports, et les services. Mais ça, il le ferait cet après midi, en attendant, il alla rejoindre Pietro au Shield. Natasha et Bruce s'incrustęrent avec eux. Clint n'avait qu'une heure pour manger, mais durant cet heure, il s'était fait détourné. Il aurait voulu aller dîner a l'extérieur avec Pietro et peut-être aller boire un verre ensuite en ville vu qu'il commençait tard et Pietro a 9h. Mais Natasha avait déjà prévu de manger Asiatique et le meilleur asiatique de toute la ville se trouvait justement en dessous de chez Clint. Alors ce soir se serait asiatique a emporter chez Clint avec Nath et Bruce et peut-être Steve qui se tatait de manger asiatique ce soir.

A 14h, Clint et Pietro repartirent a l'hôtel. Pietro bossait avec Rhodes et Peter, Steve était au bar, lui était encore dans son bureau. Il loua toutes les voitures avec chauffeur pour aller chercher les russes a l'aéroport et organisa de suite leurs retours. Il régla ensuite tous les services de l'hôtel demandé tel que le service de bagage, les coffre fort, le service de pressing et toute sorte de chose. Il sursauta lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Je vais fumer une clope? Tu viens?

\- Euh... Oui, attend deux minutes, que je finisse juste ça. Le jeune s'approcha et s'assit sur son bureau. "Après le boulot, je dois aller voir Eisenhardt pour qu'il valide les services des russes, tu fais quoi, tu pars avec Steve ou tu m'attend?"

\- Euh...

\- T'as entendu Nath, ce soir c'est chez moi, on mange asiatique.

\- Je pensais que c'était qu'eux et toi.

\- Bien-sure que non, Steve va peut-être venir aussi. Et puis, pourquoi tu viendrais pas?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Bon, Allez, allons fumer une clope. Le jeune approcha ses lèvres et Clint se laissa tenter par un baiser. Le baiser fut plus intense que la veille mais pas beaucoup plus long. Le couple fuma une clope silencieusement, le calme leur faisait beaucoup de bien. Il leur restait plus que deux heures avant de terminer enfin leur journées.

A 18h, Clint alla voir son patron qui valida son projet. Le patron profita pour parler du jeune stagiaire. "Comment avez-vous fait ce matin ça a été ?"

\- Oui. J'ai envoyé Banner en cuisine, Romanoff a pris sa place au bar, et moi j'ai donné un coup de main a T'challa et mMaximof a la réception entre deux.

\- Comment s'en sort Maximoff justement?

\- Ça va, il apprend vite. Après, c'est pas ici qui apprendra la grammaire et l'orthographe mais en conjuguaison, ça passe.

\- D'accord. Parfait. Bon, je vais vous laisser. J'ai encore du travail.

\- Bien-sure monsieur, bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée.

Clint descendit et rejoignit aussitôt Pietro qui l'attendait au bar de l'hôtel. "Tu m'as quand même attendu."

Le jeune lui sourit, et ils purent regagner l'appartement de Clint. En rentrant Clint se fit directement un café. "Tu veux un café ?"

\- Je suis pas trop café. Marmonna Pietro en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- T'es plus quoi?

\- Chocolat. Dit de suite Pietro.

\- Ça, j'ai pas.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Sans frigo. Se moqua le jeune.

\- Mais heu, laisse moi tranquille, tu veux un truc a boire? Par contre ce sera pas frais.

\- T'aurais pas du thé ? Demanda Pietro assis sur le canapé.

\- Non, mais je peux en gratter en bas.

\- Du thé vert? Dit le jeune souriant.

\- Ouais.

\- Laisse tomber, tu vas pas aller gratter le resto chinois quand même. Se moqua encore Pietro.

\- Ce serait pas là première fois. J'arrive, tu peux faire mon café?

Pietro acquiesça et s'occupa du café de Clint, pendant que celui-ci alla gratter quelques sachet de thé vert. Il remonta les étages quatre a quatre et lui montra le sésame. "Thé vert pour monsieur Maximoff."

\- Cool. Dit le jeune en faisant couler de l'eau chaude. Leurs boissons chaudes prêtes, les hommes s'assirent sur le canapé et regardèrent un peu la télé. "T'es sorti avec Tony?"

\- Pardon?

\- Il est gay, tu l'es apparemment, donc, je suppose que quand tu dis que tu plaisiais à Tony. C'est que lui et toi vous avez... Vous êtes sortis ensemble.

\- Non, on est pas sorti ensemble. J'avais quelqu'un a l'époque. C'était pas super sérieux mais j'avais quelqu'un alors non, il ne s'est rien passé avec lui.

\- T'aurais voulu, si t'étais célibataire ?

\- Avec des si, on re ferait le monde, mais oui. On se serait probablement sorti ensemble. Et toi? Comment s'appelait la neuvième? Vu que ça n'a pas marché avec la dixième.

Pietro rit puis Avoua. "Elle s'appelait Lenka."

\- Et je suppose que ça n'a pas marché non plus, a moins que tu sois toujours avec elle. Dit Clint en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Ça n'a pas marché non plus. Avoua Pietro. Clint but une longue gorgée de son café. Au moins, il est quasi sûr que Pietro n'a personne. Le jeune but également une gorgée de son thé, puis reprit. "Lukãs était le huitième."

Clint se mordu la lèvre, Pietro était gay, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait détourné. "Tu es resté combien de temps avec lui?"

\- Pas assez longtemps pour que je me considère comme gay. Fini tout de même par avouer le jeune.

\- D'accord.

\- Et toi? Tu as dis que tu étais avec quelqu'un quand t'as rencontré Tony, ça a duré combien de temps ? Demanda le jeune.

\- Six mois, a peu près. Je t'ai dis, c'est pas sérieux avec Zach. Lâcha Clint en baissant les épaules.

Pietro posa sa tasse puis pivota face au plus vieux. "Combien de temps a durée ta plus longue relation?"

\- 10 ans tout pile. Je me suis même marié avec elle. Mais je suis divorcé, je te rassure. Ajouta Clint.

\- T'as des enfants ? Tu m'en as jamais parlé mais...

\- Non... Encore heureux, ça aurait été encore plus compliqué. Un sifflement se fit entendre. Clint se doutait que c'était Natasha et Bruce qui sifflaient de la rue. Clint attrapa ses clefs et les lança par la fenêtre.

\- Bon, adieu le calme. Ma furie est là. Se moqua Clint.

Clint débarrassa leur tasse, puis la furie rousse et son petit ami entra.

\- Salut, ah, t'es là ? Lança Bruce a Pietro.

\- Salut. Dit le jeune gêné.

\- J'ai croisé Steve et Bucky, je pense qu'ils vont venir. Lança Nath.

\- Tu penses ou t'es sur? Ce serait mieux de savoir avant de commander. Se plaignait Clint.

\- Bon, déjà moi, je veux des nouilles et du porc laqué. Clint sortit son téléphone et nota la commande en commençant par la commande de Nath.

\- Moi, je vais prendre du riz cantonais et du poulet aigre douce. Décida Bruce.

\- Tu veux quoi Pietro? Demanda Clint tout en ne relevant pas les yeux de son téléphone.

\- Euh... Poulet aigre douce ça me paraît pas mal, avec des nouilles. Ajouta le jeune.

\- D'accord... Et du coup, Steve et Bucky, on prend quoi?

\- On les appelera... Dit Natasha en se levant.

\- Tu viens avec moi?

\- Ouaip. Répondit la russe.

\- Servez-vous en attendant.

Natasha emmena Clint, elle descendit les escaliers mais l'empecha d'entrer dans le restaurant. "Quoi?"

\- Il se passe un truc avec le jeunot? Demanda Natasha.

\- Nath. Soupira Clint.

\- Oh... Vu ton sourire gêné, j'ai l'impression que oui, mais il est pas un peu jeune pour toi? Dit la femme en grimaçant.

\- Il a 23 ans!

\- T'en as 42! Lui rétorqua t'elle.

\- Je les fais pas... Déclara Clint en levant le menton. "Et puis, c'est pas toi qui m'a dis un jour que l'amour n'avait pas d'âge?

\- Tu parles de Matthew là ? Demanda Nath en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui ce Matthew là ! Il avait 25 ans!

\- Oui, sauf que toi t'en avais seulement 33... Qu'est qui a changé ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre? Murmura Natasha.

\- J'en sais rien... Je sais pas Nath, il me plaît c'est tout. Se justifiait seulement Clint.

\- D'accord, bon. Allez appelons Steve et Bucky.

Natasha appela Steve et Bucky, Clint passa commande au chinois. En attendant que leurs plats arrivent, Clint fuma une clope devant le restaurant, Natasha l'accompagna. "Tu l'aime comment?" Le questionna t'elle.

\- J'en sais rien... Nath, je suis pas avec lui, parce qu'il est gay et que j'ai moyen. Ça s'est fait tout seul. Se justifiait-il.

\- C'est toi qui a fait le premier pas? Lui demanda t'elle, se méfiant des intentions du jeune sokovien.

\- Je trouve pas. Je trouve que c'est lui, mais c'est moi ait conclus. Lâcha Clint en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je te reconnais bien là mon clintounet d'amour. Ah! Notre commande est prête. Lâcha t'elle en voyant arriver leur paquets. La commande en main, ils grimperent a l'étage, Bucky et Steve n'allaient pas tarder a arriver. En attendant ils commencèrent a manger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le polaris Hôtel

Chapitre 04

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Steve et Bucky arrivèrent peu de temps après. Steve ne fut pas si surpris que ça de voir Pietro là, Bucky le fut lui parcontre. Il était bien 23h, lorsque Tony appela Steve, le brun avait laissé la fermeture a Pepper, et les rejoignait alors que Bucky, lui, prenait la poudre d'escampette.

Lorsque Tony entra dans la pièce, Pietro se sentit soudainement mal a l'aise. Le fait que Clint plaisait a Tony et vice versa apparemment, faisait peur au jeune homme. Le barman était pourtant bien tactile avec son petit ami, contrairement à Bruce, qui ne l'était pas du tout avec Natasha. Sans parler de Clint, qui semblait ne pas vouloir apprendre aux autres qu'ils étaient en couple. Natasha et Bruce finirent par partir, ils commençaient tôt le lendemain. Steve et Tony restèrent une petite heure de plus. Ils parlaient cinéma, et série. Pietro et Tony aimaient les même séries, ils étaient plutôt série fantastiques et surnaturelles, Clint préférait les séries criminelles, Steve quant a lui, aimait les péplum.

Steve réussi a forcer Tony de partir, si le barman n'ouvrait qu'à 11h, lui commençait a 9h le lendemain. Le tout nouveau couple se retrouvèrent seul a seul.

\- Ah la la, c'est un sacré celui là. J'avais oublié comment il pouvait être fatiguant. Lança Clint en fermant la porte.

\- Il est sympa. On dirait pas comme ça. Dit Pietro en attrapant son verre sur la table basse.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu l'aimais pas? Demanda Clint en rejoignant le jeune sur le canapé.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Dit seulement le jeune en passant son index sur le rebord du verre, sûrement par nervosité.

\- C'est quoi? Demanda Clint en se mettant de biais face à lui.

\- Je sais pas. Dit seulement le jeune, le regard toujours rivé sur son verre. Un silence s'invita dans le studio, puis Pietro reprit. "Comment t'as su que tu préférais les hommes?

Clint réfléchi à la question puis se souvint de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait rencontré Joshua. "Quand j'ai dû choisir entre celle qui était ma femme depuis 10 ans et un mec avec qui j'entretenais une relation depuis a peine quelques semaines, j'ai su que plus rien ne serait comme avant."

\- Tu as trompé ta femme avec ton ex? Demanda Pietro en levant enfin les yeux sur le plus vieux.

\- Hum... J'en suis pas fiers. On avait encore rien fait de concret Josh et moi, mais... J'arrivais pas a accepter que je devais tirer un trait sur Joshua et rester avec Laura. Avoua Clint.

\- T'es resté combien de temps avec lui? Demanda encore Pietro.

\- 7 ans, on venait juste de se séparer quand j'ai commencé au Polaris. Alors je lui ai laissé l'appart et j'ai pris une chambre. Et toi, comment t'as su? Demanda Clint en retour.

\- À vrai dire, j'en savais encore trop rien il y a un mois. Lâcha Pietro en pouffant de rire.

\- Et ce.. Lenka?

\- Lukàs, Lanka c'est une fille. Lâcha t'il en riant doucement. Il se pivota également face a Clint et continua. "Il me plait, me plaisait, je veux dire. C'est le frère du petit ami de ma sœur. Matùs. J'ai su que j'aimais aussi les mecs quand j'ai remarqué que je préférais regarder Lukàs plutôt que Katka, leur soeur. On est pas resté ensemble longtemps, on s'est juste embrassé quelque fois. C'était pas sérieux entre nous." Ajouta t'il ensuite.

\- Mis a part Laura et Josh, mes autres relations n'étaient pas sérieuses non plus.

\- T'as eu combien de petit ami au total? Tout sexe confondus. Ajouta Pietro en riant.

\- Euh... Laura, Josh, Zach, et Tyler, ah non, y a eut Aaron aussi, ça fait cinq.

\- Moi j'en ai eu que trois. Dit le jeune.

\- C'est normal, on a pas le même âge non plus. Et donc, je suis le combien moi? Je suis le quatrième, ou le septième en repartant de la première ? Je sais plus du coup? Pouffa Clint.

Pietro rit, puis Chuchota. "Le dernier."

\- Bonne réponse monsieur Maximoff, excellente réponse même. Lâcha Clint souriant. Il lui attrapa la main. "Tu n'as jamais eu de vrai relations avec un mec en fait. "

\- Mais je peux apprendre!

Clint rit aux éclats. "En plus de ça, tu apprend très vite."

\- Oui. Chuchota Pietro en s'approchant dangeureusement des lèvres de Clint, qui se laissa embrasser par le jeune sokovien.

La main de Pietro lâcha celle de Clint et se faufila sur son buste. Clint, lui, tenait toujours son verre d'une main et de l'autre, remonta jusque sur sa nuque. Les lèvres de Pietro rappelèrent a Clint, les émotions ressenties avec son tout premier petit ami. Ce mélange d'excitation et de quiétude. Les autres mecs n'étaient que réconfort d'être en couple, jamais il n'avait retrouvé les mêmes sensations qu'il avait éprouvés avec Joshua. Et là, toutes ses émotions remontaient et étaient, complétées par la tendresse, la douceur et la peur de mal faire. Clint avait tant envie de toucher cet homme, de l'embrasser, de le sentir et en même temps, il avait tout autant envie de juste lui parler, de l'écouter, d'échanger avec lui. Pietro glissa sa main du haut de son buste, jusqu'aux niveau de son sternum, et Clint se laissa tenter de dévorer le cou de Pietro.

Clint savait qu'il ne devait pas coucher avec lui. Il savait que leur différences d'âge en ferait jaser plus d'un. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'est pas bien au vu de la société mais il ne pu résister a la chaire qui s'offrait a lui. Pietro était trop parfait pour qu'une histoire d'âge et sociale le séparaient de lui.

Leurs caresses, leurs baisers, et leurs ébats si tendres et si doux confirmaient que malgres leurs âges différent, ils s'étaient trouvés.

Ce fut avec toute la délicatesse du monde que Clint apprit au jeune a faire l'amour avec un homme. Et comme il le lui avait dit un peu plus, Pietro avait du apprendre correctement et vite. Le jeune s'était donné comme si ce n'était pas la première fois pour lui, comme si faire l'amour avec un homme était inné. Il avait su être tendre et doux, et serait assez détendu pour que Clint puisse lui faire l'amour sans lui faire mal.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le réveil de Clint sonna, il l'éteignit et resta dans la même position. Il ne voulait pas bouger, il était trop bien comme ça. Ça faisait longtemps, qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé avec un homme dans ses bras au réveil. Son dernier petit ami en date ne passait jamais la nuit chez lui. Le jeune sokovien, a moitié endormi, releva la tête et lui sourit, les yeux a moitié ouvert. "Tu commence a quelle heure?" Marmonna t'il.

\- A 9h, j'ai le temps. Et toi? Retourna Clint en dégageant quelques mèches des yeux du jeune homme.

\- 14h. Il est quelle heure?

\- 7h30.

\- Et tu trouves que t'as le temps? Dit le jeune avant de se frotter les yeux énergiquement.

\- Bah oui. Bon, on fait quoi? Soit j'y vais et tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que tu bosses, soit tu pars avec moi. En sachant que j'ai rien a déjeuner. Ajouta Clint en grimaçant.

\- Sacrilège ! En même temps comment tu peux avoir quelque chose, t'as même pas de frigo. Se moquait encore le jeune choqué.

\- Il suffit avec mon frigo. J'en voyais pas l'utilité, je suis jamais là, le midi, soit je mange au Shield, ou soit au Polaris et le soir je mange light, je suis au régime.

\- Au régime? T'es pas gros. Dit le jeune choqué.

\- Parce-que je suis au régime... Se justifiait Clint. "Bon ça règle pas la question du petit déjeuner. Moi j'ai besoin que d'un café. " Chuchota Clint en caressant les cheveux du jeune.

\- Je vais venir avec toi, je déjeunerais au Polaris

\- D'acc. Prem's sous la douche. Dit Clint en se levant.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Ce matin, Clint était à la réception, mais il se doutait qu'il passerait la plupart de son temps dans son bureau, enfin du moins, jusqu'à ce que la relève de midi arriverait. Clint avait fait entré Pietro par l'arrière, puis il avait le tour et était entré par devant, pour éviter les "ont dit". De la réception, Clint pouvait apercevoir Pietro au buffet du petit déjeuner. Il se demandait où il mettait tout ce qu'il avait pris dans son assiette.

Il aurait bien voulu travailler sans son bureau, mais il y avait foule ce matin, il assista donc Laufeyson à la réception. Vers 10h, ça se calma un peu, il pu enfin valider ses réservations, mais il fut rappelé par Loki qui était débordé. Lorsqu'il sorti de son bureau, il constata qu'effectivement il y avait du monde. Un groupe de personne âgés, attendait qu'on leur attribue une chambre, un couple, regardait le plan de la ville, attendant sûrement que la réception se vidait un peu. Une femme et une enfant parlaient une langue étrangère. une famille sur le côté de la réception attendait leur tours patiemment alors que les enfants commençaient a s'énerver. Entre les les bruits des personnes âgés qui parlaient fortement en norvégien, les cris des enfants, tout ça dans trois langues différentes, Loki et Clint souriaient et restaient patient tant bien que mal.

La moitié des personnes âgés ayant pris l'ascenseur, la réception baissait d'un ton, bien que les deux enfants du couple et la fille de la femme continuaient a s'amuser avec les cartes de l'un d'entre eux. Clint fut surpris lorsque la femme gronda la petite fille, il se demanda un instant si cette petite Luna, ne serait pas la petite sœur de son cher Pietro. Parlant dans une langue étrangère, Clint se dit que ça pouvait être du sokovien.

"Papa !" Lança soudainement la petite.

\- Luna? Marya... Que faites vous là? Demanda le patron de l'hôtel alors que Clint se décomposait. Son cœur s'emballe. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

\- Où est Pietro? Demanda la femme. Le coeur de Clint ratta un battement. Ce n'était nullement une coïncidence. Cette femme était probablement sa mère, cette petite fille était sans nulle doute sa petite sœur et son beau père était son propre patron.

\- Pietro? Dit son patron.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent max, Lorna m'a tout dit. Je sais qu'il fait un stage ici. Lança la femme énervée alors que Clint sentait ses jambes se dérober.

Monsieur Eisenhardt soupir puis répondit. "Il a besoin d'aide en anglais, il a déjà raté un semestre." La réception s'était vidé, et malgres que Clint ne se sentait pas très bien, il ne pouvait pas partir, il voulait entendre ce que les parents de Pietro avaient a dire.

\- Tu aurais pu m'en avertir Max, je le pensais avec sa sœur en Sokovie et j'apprends qu'il n'est pas avec Wanda. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Pietro devait aller en sokovie avec Wanda, mes sœurs les attendaient tous les deux. Se justifiait madame Eisenhardt.

\- Je sais bien, mais... Tentait se se défendre son patron.

\- Non, Max, je veux que tu annules son stage. D'ailleurs, où est t'il? Demanda t'elle et Clint aurait bien voulu le savoir lui aussi, car dès qu'il aura le temps, il aimerait lui aussi s'entretenir avec lui.

\- Dans sa chambre je supposer, je vais t'accompagner. Dit Eisenhardt en l'emmenant vers l'ascenseur. Alors que Clint s'occupa du couple qui semblait être des Canadiens. Aussitôt après avoir déterminé de s'occuper du couple, Clint alla de suite prendre une pause clope, il en avait grandement besoin.

Il en fuma deux d'affilées, il lui fallait sa dose de nicotine. il ne savait plus quoi penser. S'était-il fait duper? Par un gamin d'à peine 23 ans en plus de ça. Était est ce un plan de Eisenhardt pour le faire virer? Pietro se servait-il de lui pour énerver son père? Clint tenta de ne plus réfléchir a rien, il avait encore beaucoup de travail et était déjà en retard.

Il avait beau ne pas vouloir y réfléchir, c'était bien dur pour Clint de penser a autre chose qu'à Pietro. Il était en colère contre lui, il s'était senti trahi. Il lui faisait confiance, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas donné sa confiance en si peu de temps. Comment allait il se dépatouiller de tout ça? Qu'allait faire Pietro? Allait-il balancer qu'ils avaient couché ensemble? Il lui fallait des réponses de suite, il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il s'adressa aussitôt à Loki a la réception.

\- Dis moi, tu sais si la femme et la gamine sont parties? Demanda Clint l'air de rien.

\- Quelle femme? Quelle gamine? Demanda le brun au regard clair.

\- Celle de tout a l'heure qui jouaient avec les deux gosses. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Ah oui... Non, elle n'est pas descendue pourquoi?

\- Je crois que c'est la mère de Pietro, allait-il dire mais se reprit. "Je crois que c'est la femme de Eisenhardt, elle avait l'air en colère alors... Je me demandais si ça allait."

\- Ah... La voilà justement. Fit Loki en voyant le couple arriver.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner Marya. Dit son patron l'air confus. Jamais il n'avait vu son patron dans cette posture.

\- Ne te donne pas cette peine Max, je vais appeler un taxi. Fais en sorte qu'il change d'avis et prenne cette avion, ma famille l'attend. Murmura la femme.

\- J'essayerai. Dit Eisenhardt en regardant sa montre.

\- On te dérange? Lâcha la mère de Pietro.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous d'affaire. Avoua son patron.

\- Au-revoir papa! Cria la petite Luna.

\- Au-revoir Luna, au-revoir Marya. La femme sortie sans même saluer son mari. Le patron se retourna subitement vers ses employés. "Barton? Appelez monsieur Matthews dites lui que je suis sur la route, vous voulez bien?"

\- Bien monsieur. Dit Clint en décrochant le téléphone. Il composa le numéro d'un fournisseur alors que le patron s'en alla également. Son coup de fil passé, Clint attendit que Odinson prenne la relève afin d'aller demander des explications a ce stagiaire qui s'était foutu de lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le polaris Hôtel

Chapitre 05

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Clint grimpa jusqu'au 5 ème, tout ça a pied, car l'ascenseur était trop long pour arriver, et il était trop sur les nerfs pour attendre. Il alla au bout du couloir et tourna a gauche et en remonta un autre. Il atterrit devant la suite 521. Il n'était jamais entré dans sa chambre, celle de Pietro. Il était déjà entré dans la suite 521, mais elle était libre, Pietro n'occupait pas cette chambre. Il frappa à la porte.

Il se mordu la lèvre en attendant que Pietro lui ouvrait. Lorsque le jeune ouvrit. Il semblait être surpris de le voir. "Tu finissais pas a 15h?" Dit le jeune souriant.

\- Tu ne serais pas famille avec Eisenhardt par hasard? Lui rétorqua Clint froidement. Le visage du jeune se décomposa aussitôt. "Tu t'es fichu de moi Pietro."

\- Non... Je... Je... Bafouilla le sokovien.

Clint entra dans la suite, ça ne regardait pas les autres résidents et les femmes de ménages affluaient dans les couloirs. "Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça?"

\- Je voulais que tu me vois comme tout le monde. Se justifia jeune en rangeant sommairement la suite.

\- T'aurais dû me le dire. Tu te rend compte que j'ai couché avec le fils du patron! S'énerva Clint.

\- Beau fils. Rectifia Pietro en souriant en coin alors qu'il arrêta de ranger et s'approchait a nouveau de Clint.

Clint s'emporta a l'arrogance du jeune. "Peu importe, il peut me virer s'il l'apprend!" Dit il fortement.

\- Il le saura jamais... Chuchota Pietro en posant ses mains sur sa nuque mais Clint les enleva aussitôt.

\- Oui, il le saura jamais parce que tu vas écouter ta mère et rejoindre ta sœur en sokovie. Lâcha Clint, tenant toujours fermement, les poignets du gamin.

\- Quoi? Murmura le jeune qui semblait enfin comprendre où voulait en venir Clint.

\- Fais ta valise et va t'en. Ordonna Clint.

\- Tu rigoles?! Lança le jeune la voix cassante.

\- J'ai l'air de rigoler? Tu cherchais quoi a la fin? Tu cherche a me faire virer? Lança Clint, le visage complètement fermé.

\- Mais non... Murmura le jeune, choqué d'entendre ça.

\- C'est une idée de ton père c'est ça? Il est homophobe, il a des doutes sur moi, et il t'a envoyée pour me tester? Supposa Clint, mais le jeune sembla outré par ses propos.

\- Mais non! Je... Clint... Le jeune ne savait plus quoi répondre a ces accusations.

\- Dépêche toi, je t'appelle un taxi avent que ton père revienne. Ajouta Clint sèchement.

\- Beau père. Rectifia une fois de plus Pietro. Ce n'était pas tellement pour ajouter de l'arrogance, mais surtout pour souligner qu'il n'était pas son père, et qu'il était majeur et vacciné.

\- Mais je m'en fout qu'il soit ton père ou ton beau père ! C'est mon patron ! Et je n'ai pas le droit de coucher avec son fils ou beau fils, tu comprends?! S'énerva encore Clint en relâchant sèchement les poignets de Pietro.

\- Parce que pour toi, on a juste couché ensemble? Demanda Pietro la voix tremblante? Clint ne répondit pas, Bien-sure que non, il ne s'agissait pas que de ça, mais pour son bien et celui de tous, il ne préférait pas lui dire qu'il avait des sentiments. "Je pensais que... Je t'aime Clint..." Avoua le jeune , les larmes aux yeux a présent.

\- Je tiens à mon boulot Pietro. Chuchota Clint, le ton plus doux.

\- Je sais. Répondit le jeune en attrapant de Clint entre ses mains.

\- On ne pourra pas lui cacher éternellement. Alors il vaut mieux pour notre bien que... Clint avala sa salive, puis reprit. "Qu'on s'arrête là." Murmura t'il en attrapant se mains.

\- Clint... Dit le jeune alors que les larmes finirent par glisser sur ses joues.

\- Je suis désolé mais... Je peux pas continuer Pietro... Désolé. Fit Clint en sortant de la suite.

Il n'était pas encore l'heure pour Clint de partir alors, il s'enferma une fois n'est pas coutume dans son bureau, il n'en sortirait qu'à 15h lorsqu'il aura fini son service.

**Oooo-o-O-o-ooo**

En finissant, Clint alla se restaurer au Shield, il était 15h, et n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au soir. Il commanda un croque Monsieur, assis au comptoir.

\- Et bien, tu commences a vraiment me faire des infidélités, t'as mangé où ce midi? Demanda le barman.

\- Nulle part. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Ton homme bossait? Demanda Tony.

\- Je bossais et ce n'est pas mon homme. Répondit Clint sur la défensive.

\- Arrête ton char, on a bien vu les regards que vous vous envoyiez hier, il est plutôt pas mal. Ajouta le brun souriant, titillant Clint en ébouriffant les cheveux.

Clint dégagea la main de son ami et lui répondit d'un ton las. "On est pas ensemble."

\- Pas encore. Ajouta Tony.

\- Tony! Arrête s'il te plaît. J'ai rien a voir avec lui! S'énerva Clint en lui répondant sèchement.

\- D'accord... Dit le patron du bar qui s'en alla a l'arrière boutique. Il laissa l'employé de l'hotel manger seul. De toute façon, il était d'une humeur exécrable. Ça ne valait pas la peine de se fâcher avec lui pour une broutille. Clint finit son plat et régla sa note a la serveuse avant se rentrer chez lui. Il se fit un café et regarda un peu la télé.

Sur les coup de 18h, Clint décida d'aller se chercher son repas du soir. Au magasin de proximité, il acheta une soupe et un bout de pain. Ça fera l'affaire. Il pensait aussi à racheter du café, il hésita a prendre du thé. Bruce aimait le thé lui aussi, et a chaque fois que sa meilleure amie venait, il n'avait jamais rien a lui offrir. Il prit une boite et des petits gateaux secs.

Il rentra chez lui, et se prit une longue douche. Il repensa a Pietro, a ce qu'il lui avait dit, a la situation dans laquelle il s'était trouvé. Il espérait que Pietro les avaient écouté sa mère et lui et s'en était allé rejoindre sa sœur en sokovie.

Devant la télé, devant un mouline de plusieurs légume, Clint tentait de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au film qu'il regardait, c'était un film policier et d'action comme il les aimait. Il décida de se coucher tôt. Et de dormir pour ne plus penser a rien. Il était épuisé par tout ça.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La nuit avait été extrêmement longue. Il n'avait pas arrêté de cogiter toute la nuit. Il s'était repassé en boucle toute la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Pietro. Et son cerveau s'était replongé la veille au soir, lorsque qu'il avait fait l'amour a Pietro. Lorsqu'il lui avait volé sa virginité. Un sentiment de culpabilité le prit a la gorge, il avait volé a Pietro quelques chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui prendre. A 42 ans, il avait dépucelé un jeune homme de 23 ans qui était le fils de son patron. Comment allait-il se sortir cet image là de la tête? Ce fut avec un boule a l'estomac que Clint se traîna jusqu'à sa salle de bain. il ne pouvait se regarder dans le miroir, alors il ne rasa pas aujourd'hui, de toute façon, on voyait a peine sa barbe qui repoussait lentement.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

A la réception, Clint aperçu Pietro allant déjeuner. Son cœur de serra immédiatement a sa vue. Il se demandait s'il était sur le point de partir. De toute évidence, il n'était pas parti hier. Il vérifia si la chambre 521 était relouée ce soir. Elle n'était pas relouée, mais n'était pas libre non plus, ce qui signifiait que Pietro dormirait a l'hôtel encore ce soir.

Le jeune repassa devant Clint mais celui ci fit semblant de ne pas le voir et regarda le livre de réception. Il y avait pas beaucoup de monde ce matin et c'était mieux ainsi. Il pu classer des papiers, et reprogrammer toutes les cartes magnétiques. Il aspirait tout de même être 12h, il tenait a s'excuser auprès de Tony. Il avait été infâme avec lui. Il était son meilleur ami et il l'avait envoyer bouler comme un malpropre.

Ce fut a 12h20 que Clint s'assit au comptoir du Shield. "Bonjour, tu peux me mettre une salade norvégienne et une eau pétillante?"

\- Tout de suite. Lâcha le brun avant de glisser la commande a sa serveuse.

\- Tony, excuse moi pour hier, j'étais pas très bien luné. Murmura Clint alors que Tony lui servit un eau pétillante.

\- J'ai vu, ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu d'une humeur massacrante, t'es toujours souriant d'habitude. Dit le brun.

\- Humm mais là... Dit il en soupirant.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a Clint? Demanda Tony en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Rien... Rien d'important.

\- Clint, je vois que ça va pas. Lacha tilt encore, il le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour voir qu'il n'allait pas bien.

\- T'avais raison... Pietro et moi, on était ensemble. Mais c'est fini. Annonça le blond en grimaçant.

\- Merde, il t'a trompé ? demanda Tony.

\- Non. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Tu l'as trompé? Demanda a nouveau le barman.

\- Non. Répondit encore l'employé de l'hôtel.

\- Et ben, qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Chuchota Tony.

\- Il m'a mentit. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Sur quoi?

\- Il m'a pas vraiment mentit, il m'a juste caché des choses. Avoua Clint.

\- Quoi il est marié, et a quatre gamins? Plaisanta Tony mais ne fit pas rire Clint qui soupira.

\- Non. Il a omis de m'informer que mon patron est son beau père. Annonça t'il seulement.

\- Le tiens de patron?

\- Oui.

\- Merde. Pesta Tony.

\- Ouais.

\- Il t'a dit quoi?

\- Il m'a dit quoi? Il m'a dit qu'il voulait pas que je le sache pour ne pas le juger par rapport a Eisenhardt. L'informa t'il.

\- Hummm je comprend.

\- Tu comprend? Attend Tony, j'ai couché avec le fils de mon patron! S'il l'apprend je suis mort ! Lâcha Clint au bord du gouffre.

\- Je sais mais... Après je peux comprendre qu'il te l'ai caché,si si tu l'avais su, tu n'aurais même pas posé les yeux sur lui. Le défendit Tony.

\- Oui, et je serais pas dans la merde a l'heure qu'il est. Confirma le blond.

\- Vous allez faire quoi? Questionna Tony.

\- Comment ca vous allez faire quoi? J'ai rompu direct! S'emporta a nouveau Clint.

\- Tu l'aimais pas?

\- Bien-sure que si, mais nous deux c'est pas possible, alors autant arrêter tout de suite.

\- Hum. Tony alla servir deux trois clients puis revint vers lui. "Alors au fait, c'est un bon coup?" Lança soudainement Tony alors que Clint failli s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau.

\- Tony...

\- Quoi? Allez dis moi... Insista le barman.

Clint soupira longuement. Tony était toujours resté le même , il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, toujours spontanée. Il finit par lui répondre. "Il était vierge." Tony sourit largement face a cette révélation. "C'est quoi ce sourire machiavélique?"

\- Ça devait être trop bon, je me souviens avec Steve c'était le pied, il était tout serré. Ajouta le brun alors que Clint se passa une main sur le visage soupirant longuement.

\- Ah arrête, jai pas envie de savoir ça. Se plaignit il.

\- N'empêche c'était trop bien. Ajouta Tony souriant.

\- Bon, allez je vais te laisser avec tes pensées salaces, je vais me rentrer.

\- D'accord. A plus. Dit le barman en débarrassant son verre.

\- A plus.

Clint rentra chez Lui et prit une bonne douche avant de sortir faire quelque courses et de revenir se poser un peu chez lui.

Devant un café, Clint regarda la télé avant de se préparer pour aller dîner au Shield. Tout compte , Steve l'appela, avec Bucky et Sam, ils donnèrent tout compte fait au Shield. Clint fut soulagé car personne ne mentionnait le prénom de Pietro.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Ce matin, Clint était au bar, il avait aperçu une fois de plus Pietro passer devant lui pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Cette fois ci, leur regard se croisa. Et Clint eut pas le temps de détourner son regard. Ça lui faisait tout de même quelque chose de voir Pietro dans cet état la. Il avait l'air triste et désemparé.

Ce fut vers 10h, qu'il aperçut. Le jeune venir ss'asseoi face a un homme, brun, la trentaine, assez mignon. Il lui serra la main, puis après avoir échangé quelques mots avec lui, Pietro emmena l'homme dans sa suite. Clint savait ce qu'était le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti a ce moment là. Il était jaloux de cet homme. Lui nen'éta que l'employé de son beau père, il pouvait aisément passer du temps avec Pietro, ça lui faisait mal.

Après sa journée de travail, Clint alla manger au Shield, Sam était présent et ils ne parlent que d'actualité, cela rassura Clint, il n'en pouvait plus de parler de Pietro. La vie ne s'arrêtait pas a Pietro Maximoff.

Mais ce fut de courte durée car l'après midi, alors qu'il buvait tranquillement un café, Nath et Bruce firent irruption chez lui.

"Un café ?" Proposa Clint.

\- Je veux bien.

\- J'ai du thé Bruce si tu veux. Ajouta t'il.

\- Je n'aime que le thé vert, mais merci. Répondit Bruce.

\- J'ai acheté ça, je sais pas si c'est du bon thé vert. Sir Clint en montrant le thé a Bruce Banner.

\- Oh si c'est nickel. Lança Bruce.

\- Dupuis quand tu as du thé? S'interrogea Natasha.

\- Depuis que .. j'ai pas de frigo donc pas de lait alors, Pietro n'aime pas le café. Dit seulement Clint en préparant le café. Bruce leva un sourcil a cette phrase.

\- Ils sont ensemble. Dit Nath.

\- On ne l'est plus. Rectifia Clint.

\- Pourquoi ça? Demanda Natasha doucement.

\- Tu le sais très bien Nath, je suis sûr que Tony t'as tout raconté.

\- Tony, non, mais il a dû en parler a Steve, qui m'en a parlé. Avoua la rousse.

Un silence envahit le studio, Natasha pose une main sur l'épaule de Clint et chuchote. "Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait ça pour te nuire."

\- Je sais, mais le mal est fait, je peux pas continuer avec lui. C'est trop compliqué et de toute façon, il était trop jeune. Dit il seulement.

\- C'est quand même bien dommage. Il avait l'air de te plaire. Dit encore Nath.

\- Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés. Plaisanta Clint en citant Pietro.

\- C'est demain que les russes débarquent ? Demanda subitement Bruce.

\- Oui. Tu as vérifié leurs chambre? Demanda Clint a Natasha.

\- Non, pourquoi je devais? Demansa t'elle en retour.

\- J'aurais préféré jeter un œil avant qu'ils arrivent. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Je commence le service a 18 heures moi de toute façon. Lança Bruce.

\- au bar? Supposa Clint.

\- Oui.

Je t'accompagnerai. Et j'ai envie de bonne bière. Dit Clint.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà une petite suite. Gros bisous a** LadyAliceRiddleSnape **et a ma petite** Nagron **qui me suit toujours depuis longtemps, et qui me pousse a continuer.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le polaris Hôtel

Chapitre 06

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Les trois amis burent leur boisson chaude en parlant de tout et de rien, puis ils allèrent a l'hôtel. Clint grimpa au 4 ème et vérifia que les chambres des russes étaient bien prêtes et propres, ils descendit ensuite au bar. Natasha était sur une table, Clint s'assit face à elle. La russe commanda une vodka, Clint prit une bière. Ils avaient déjà bu la moitié de leur verre lorsque Clint aperçu Pietro au loin qui raccompagnait le jeune homme remarqué ce matin. Le coeur de Clint se serra, il le remplaçait déjà. "C'est son prof d'anglais." Lâcha Nath.

\- Pardon? Dit Clint en regardant son amie a présent.

\- Le mec avec Pietro, c'est son prof d'anglais, Sam lui a posé la question. Lui apprit elle.

\- Mais j'ai rien dis. Lança t'il sur la défensive.

\- J'ai bien vu ton regard. T'es jaloux, ça se voit. Murmura t'elle.

\- N'importe quoi. Lança t'il en soupirant. "Bon, tu manges avec moi ce soir?" Proposa t'il ensuite.

\- Ouaip.

Ce fut une fois n'est pas coutume, au Shield, que Natasha et Clint dînerent, accompagné de Steve et Bucky qui les rejoignirent.

Les employés de l'hôtel trinquèrent tous les quatres. "Bon, aux russes alors, ils vont nous amener un paquet de tune." Lança Bucky.

\- C'est sûr, aux russes. Ajouta Clint.

\- Vous allez avoir du taf, vous. Lança Steve.

\- C'est clair. Dit la seule femme du groupe.

\- Ils sont déjà arrivés? Demanda Tony qui les rejoignit.

\- Ils arrivent demain. Lui apprit Clint.

\- Vous n'oublierez pas de dire qu'il y a un bon bar dans le coin. Lança le barman.

\- T'inquiète Tony.

\- Par contre à tes risques et périls, les russes ne sont pas des enfants de cœur. L'informa Natasha, sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait.

\- Ils sont chaud... J'ai pris une seule cuite dans ma vie, et c'était avec eux. Marmonna Bucky.

\- Ah ouais? Dit Steve.

\- Ouais, et après j'ai dû les séparer, a moitié pèté. Ils sont chaud. Ajouta Bucky encore.

Clint acquiesça les dires de Bucky, il se souvint qu'il avait pris quelque cuite avec Natasha. Les employés dînerent ensuite ensemble. Ils décidèrent même de dîner tous ensemble demain, avec Tony y comprit, pour fêter l'arrivée des russes, puisqu'aucun deux ne travaillaient demain soir.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Il etait 6h, du matin, Clint était légèrement stressé. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il recevait un groupe, mais il était toujours un peu stressé. Il passa en revue toutes les chambres, ainsi appela les taxis pour être rassuré. Ils arriveraient sur les coup de 10h.

Natasha et Clint les reçurent et les dirigerent vers leurs chambres, Clint fut ensuite appelé par Eisenhardt. Clint se demanda si Pietro serait au cœur du sujet.

Lorsqu'il vit Eisenhardt face a lui, il détailla l'homme, il semblait souriant, mais Clint se méfiait tout de même de son patron. Le patron de l'hôtel le fit asseoir. " Clint, comment allez vous?" Demanda monsieur Eisenhardt.

\- Je vais bien, merci. Répondit seulement celui ci.

\- Le groupe de russes sont bien installés? Demanda le patron.

\- J'imagine.

\- Clint, si je vous reçois ce matin. C'est pour vous récompenser. Annonça t'il.

\- Ah bon? En quel honneur ?

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail avec la mise en place pour le groupe. Et pour vous remercier de vous êtes occupé de mon beau fils. Annonça Max Eisenhardt, le cœur de Clint battu la chamade.

\- Votre beau fils? Dit seulement celui ci, comprenant que Pietro ne l'avait pas balancé et qu'il ne le ferait sans doute jamais.

\- Petro Maximoff est le fils de mon épouse. Avoua le patron.

\- Ah bon. Répondit Clint un peu gêné de la situation. S'il savait qu'il avait couché avec Pietro, réagirait-il de la manière? Sans doute que non.

\- Oui, et il m'a dit combien vous vous êtes occupé de lui, et je vous en remercie. D'ici le moins prochain, vous bénéficierez d'une prime. Annonça t'il alors que Clint pensait justement a celui ci.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé.

\- Je le sais bien, mais j'y tiens. Merci Clint pour tout le travail que vous faites, non seulement pour l'hôtel mais aussi pour vos collègues et stagiaire. Par ces mots Clint se sentit con, il s'était complètement trompé sur Pietro. Il était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. "Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps." Ajouta t'il en se levant, il serra la main de son employé et lui montra la porte.

Clint s'en alla et lorsqu'il prit l'ascenseur réservé aux employés, il croisa Pietro. "Salut." Dit il seulement.

\- Salut. Murmura Pietro à son tour.

\- Il vient de m'avouer que tu es son beau fils. Lança seulement Clint sans regarder son interlocuteur.

\- Qui ça, max?

\- Oui.

\- Je... Il a engagé quelqu'un pour me perfectionner en anglais. Marmonna Pietro en regardant ses chaussures.

\- C'est très bien.

\- Et d'après lui, je m'en sors plutôt bien.

\- J'en doute pas. .. je... Je suis fiers de toi Pietro. Tu as beaucoup apprit depuis que tu es ici. Les paroles de Clint, réconforterent le jeune et leva les yeux vers Barton.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est réussir mon semestre, pour que ma mère et mes sœurs soient fiers de moi. Et pour que mon beau père ne voit pas seulement un gamin qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. J'ai essayé Clint, d'avoir des bonnes notes, j'ai toujours été bon élève, mais... Ces deux derniers mois... J'étais pas bien... Je me cherchais... C'était pas une période facile pour moi... Avoua le jeune.

\- Je sais... Je suis passé par là. Désolé pour mardi... J'ai été rude avec toi. Avoua à son tour Clint en regardant enfin son interlocuteur.

\- C'est pour mon bien... Murmura Pietro.

Clint chercha le regard de Pietro qui était sans doute mal à l'aise. "Non, je... Désolé d'avoir douté de ta sincérité, et d'avoir cru que c'était une manigance d'Eisenhardt." S'excusa Clint. Un silence arriva, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils sortirent. Pietro retint le bras de Clint.

\- Je t'aimais. Avoua t'il.

\- Je sais.. Lui répondit seulement le plus vieux.

\- J'étais sincère. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Je sais... Répondit Clint. "Je dois y aller. A plus tard."

\- A plus tard. Fit le jeune qui s'en alla vers la salle de restauration alors que Clint sortit de l'hôtel et alla au Shield.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

À son arrivée au Shield, Tony semblait débordé. "Ça va pas Tony ?"

\- Pepper est malade, je suis débordé. Souffla le brun.

\- Tu veux de l'aide? Proposa Clint.

\- Ça te dérange pas?

\- Bien-sure que non. Clint servit tous les bières alors que Tony préparait a l'arrière tous les plats du midi. Ils avaient fini de servir tout les clients lorsque Bucky entra. Il prit la relève derrière le bar, alors que Clint pouvait manger un croque monsieur. "Pour ce soir, ça sera pas possible du coup, je pourrais pas venir." Dit Tony.

\- Moi non plus, j'avais oublié que j'étais de service. Ajouta Bucky.

\- Steve ne viendra sûrement pas non plus alors. Clint finit son croque monsieur et aida Tony pour le service. À 14h, il se bu un café et reçut un message de la part de Natasha qui annulait elle aussi le dîner. Ce soir Clint serait seul. "Nath viendra pas non plus ce soir."

\- Ah... Tu dines seul ce soir? Tu peux venir ici du coup.

\- Sûrement. Oui. Ajouta Clint. "Mon patron m'a avoué que Pietro est son beau fils." Avoua Clint.

\- Et il t'a dit quoi d'autre? Demanda Tony, soucieux du bien être de son ami.

\- Rien... Seulement que Pietro avait souligné que j'avais fais du bon travail avec lui.

\- Il aurait pu te balancer après que tu ais rompu. Souligna Tony.

\- Il aurait pu, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Marmonna Clint.

\- C'est que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Affirma le barman.

\- Humm. Acquiesça Clint.

Ce fut vers les coups de 15h30, qui m'en Clint se dit qu'il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès de lui. Il savait où trouver aux alentours de 16h.

Ce fut a l'arrière de l'hôtel qu Clint attendit que Pietro sorte fumer sa cigarette. Le jeune sursauta lorsqu'il le vit. "Qu'est ce que tu fais la?!" Lâcha le jeune surpris.

\- Je t'invite à dîner, pour me faire pardonner totout les mauvaises choses que j'ai dite. Dit Clint d'un trait.

\- Tu devais pas dîner avec Bruce et Nath? Demanda le jeune.

Clint fronça les sourcils. "Si... Comment tu sais ça?" Lui demanda t'il.

\- Nath me l'a dit. Avoua le jeune.

\- Ah... Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle a annulé. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Pietro.

\- Parce qu'elle est fourbe de temps a autre. Dit Clint qui souriait en pensant aux maniganman de son amie. "20 heures devant chez moi." Ajouta Clint.

\- D'accord j'y serais. Répondit le jeune, gêné. Clint laissa Pietro finir sa pause tranquillement et rentra chez lui.

Clint réserva tout d'abord le restaurant. Pour son dernier dîner avec Pietro, il voulait mettre le paquet. Il voulait tirer un trait sur lui. Il ne lui en voulait plus, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer leur histoire, c'était bien trop compliqué. Il réserva une table, dans un somptueux restaurant, connu des plus riches hommes de la ville.

Il prit ensuite une longue douche, puis se prépara doucement. En attendant qu'il soit l'heuredu dîner, il alla au Shield boire un verre.

Il soupira lorsqu'il découvrir Natasha, au comptoir. La jeune femme fut confuse de le voir arriver, elle n'était pas sensée être libre ce soir. "Tu te fout de moi?"

\- Clint. Dit la femme en faisant la moue.

\- Je pensais que tu devais aller dîner chez les parents de Bruce? Lâcha Clint en s'installant tout de même a ses côtés.

La femme grimaça. "Je devais bien trouver une bonne excuse."

\- Natasha. Soupira t il.

\- Clint, je sais que tu ne veux pas continuer avec Pietro, mais il a le droit a des explications. Se défendit la rousse.

\- Quelles explications? Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait mentit. Se défendit a son tour Clint.

\- Clint, même si tu veux pas continuer avec lui, tu devrais écouter ce qu'il a te dire. Natasha regarda sa montre. "Tu devrais pas être chez toi a cette heure ci du coup?"

\- Comment ça? Je devrais être chez moi? C'est quoi l'embrouille? Lança t'il en levant un sourcil.

\- Y'a pas d'embrouille. Dit elle seulement.

\- Tu lui as dis de venir chez moi, que j'y serais surement puisque tu as annulé notre soirée c'est ça? Supposa t'il.

La femme fit une moue confuse. "J'avoue."

\- T'as raté ton coup, je reste là, Tony, mets moi une vodka s'te plaît.

Le barman le servit et Clint n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa meilleure amie avait cru l'avoir piégé en demandant a Pietro d'aller chez lui. Clint se dit que le jeune avait dû sourire lorsque Clint l'avait invité lui même au restaurant.

Accompagné de son amie, Clint bu son verre tranquillement, puis se leva pour s'apprêter a partir. "Tu vas où?"

\- J'ai un rendez vous. L'informa t'il.

\- T'as un rendez vous?

\- Humm Humm.. Fit Clint en réglant sa note.

La femme grimaça en pensant a Pietro qui devait attendre Clint en bas de chez lui. "Fais pas la tête Nath. Bon, allez. Bonne soirée." Fit il en partant.

Clint riait dans sa barbe en pensant que Natasha s'en voudrait d'avoir organisé un rendez vous raté. Il rejoignit Pietro devant chez lui.

Le jeune sourit en voyant Clint venir vers lui. "T'étais sorti?" Demanda le jeune en détaillant la tenue plutôt classe de Clint.

\- Je suis allé boire un verre au Shield en attendant qu'il soit l'heure. Nath pense que tu es venu chez moi alors que j'étais là bas. L'informa Clint en souriant.

Le jeune grimaça. "Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait annulé votre soirée et que tu serais probablement chez toi ce soir."

\- Hummm, sauf qu'entre deux, je t'ai invité a dîner. Mais ça, je me le suis caché de lui dire. Ça lui fera les pieds, allons-y, j'ai réservé pour 20h30, le taxi devrait pas tarder a arriver. Annonça t'il avant d'emmener Pietro au coin de la rue, où la voiture les attendait.

Le restaurant qu'avait choisi Clint, était, trois étoiles au guide Michelin, il était bien clair, mais tamisé a la fois pour permettre aux couples de dîner, en toute intimité.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le polaris Hôtel

Chapitre 07

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Un serveur prit la commande, ils prirent un apéro. "Il faut que je te dise, a propos de mon beau père."

Clint attendit la suite, mais Pietro hésita. Il attrapa sa serviette et la froissa entre ses doigts.

\- Je t'écoute. Le poussa Clint.

\- On a pas un très bon feeling nous deux. Je suis son beau fils et je me dois d'être irréprochable. Il ne me connait pas, en fait, personne ne me connait. Je suis pas sûre que Wanda le sache aussi. Avoua le jeune en baissant les yeux.

\- Que devrait savoir Wanda? demanda Clint pour le pousser dans son retranchement, car Clint savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Le jeune leva les yeux puis murmura.

\- Que je suis attiré par les garçons, depuis quelques temps.. j'aurais pas dû me poser autant de questions et rester concentré sur mes études, Max a raison, les cours sont importants, mais j'avais du mal a réfléchir avec tout ça. Mon cerveau étaient remplis de ... chose. Il pense que Lukàs et Matus m'entraînent dans le mauvais chemin, qu'ils m'incitent a sortir, a boire, a fumer. Mais c'est faux. C'est juste que... Pietro baissa la tête mais Clint attendait pourtant la suite.

Le serveur leur apporta leur boisson. Ils ne trinquèrent pas, Clint attendait que le jeune se lâche. Ce jeune gamin de 23 ans n'allait pas bien. Il venait de découvrir qu'il était gay, et n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Clint était tout ouïe.

Le jeune bu une gorgée de son martini blanc puis lâcha. "Max est superficiel, autoritaire et exigeant. Il veut que ses enfants soient la perfection. Qu'ils réussissent leurs études, qu'ils soient irréprochable sur tout, qu'ils fassent bonne impression... Il s'en fiche si son beau fils est bien dans sa peau, du moment qu'il réussi a avoir de bonne note."

\- Je suis désolé Pietro. Je sais que ce que tu vis n'est pas simple. Je voulais pas te parler comme ça. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai dis. Je ne suis pas ton beau père et je ne veux surtout pas lui ressembler, surtout si il pense que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien. Lui répondit Clint.

Le jeune acquiesça les dires de Clint puis bu une seconde gorgée de son verre.

\- Avant que ... Tout ça se passe, j'avais des bonnes notes. Se défendit le jeune. Mais Clint s'en doutait déjà.

\- Je sais que ça peut être très dure dans ces moments là. Mais faut s'accrocher a tes études Pietro. Lui conseilla Clint.

\- Je sais. Mais bon, c'est pas la mort. Peu de gens peuvent dire: j'ai tout réussi. Qui n'a pas raté un semestre sérieusement ? C'est pas la fin du monde, je suis super bon en professionnel, dans les matières artistiques, je me débrouille. Dans les matières générales, je suis moins bon, mais je peux pas exceller partout. Se justifit le jeune alors que Clint sourit. Il se souvenait de ses propres cours et ce n'était pas toujours évident.

\- C'est sure.

\- Avec Brian, on travaille bien, il a vraiment ciblé mes lacunes. Lança le jeune alors que Clint fini son verre cul sec.

\- Brian... Clint pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur un visage.

\- Mon prof d'anglais. Max a fait appel a lui.

\- J'ai vu oui. Dit Clint en faisant semblant de rien.

\- Il est super sympa, il prend bien son temps. Il est top. Lança le jeune souriant.

La naïveté de Pietro le perdra, il ne remarquait pas les traits anxieux de Clint lorsqu'il lança seulement un "Cool." Qui ne l'était sûrement pas.

\- Quoi... Le jeune sourit en coin, percutant enfin que son flirt était sûrement Jaloux. " Jaloux?"

Clint rit. "Mais non... Brian... Il peut être que bon." Lâcha t'il en roulant des yeux.

\- Il sait que je suis gay. Annonça Pietro.

\- Ah bon? Dit Clint alors que leurs plats arrivent.

Pietro attendit que le serveur reparte, puis Chuchota. "Oui et il est hétéro." Clint acquiesça et les hommes commencèrent leurs repas. Un long silence s'invita puis Pietro prit la parole. "Le fait qu'il sache, m'aide beaucoup, parce que du coup, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me connait moi et pas seulement ce que mon père voudrait que je sois." Se justifie le jeune.

\- Je comprend oui. On est différent de ce qu'ils perçoivent de nous. Nos parents je veux dire. Et les autres. Ajouta Clint en baissant les épaules.

\- J'aimerai tant le dire a ma mère, a mes sœurs mais j'ai trop peur de leurs réactions. J'ai peur qu'elles me délaissent. Avoua le jeune.

Clint acquiesça et continua de manger puis se rappella de ses propres parents. De leurs réactions.

\- Je voudrais bien te dire qu'elles ne te délaisseront jamais mais c'est faux. Parfois les gens pensent être de bonnes personnes, mais dès qu'ils l'apprennent, ils te tournent le dos.

\- Comment ont réagit tes parents, a toi? Demanda le jeune et Clint sourit a cette phase qui n'était pas, pour le coup, anglais.

\- Moi j'étais déjà parti de la maison. Mon père m'a ignoré et m'ignore toujours. Ma mère ... Ma mère ne me défend pas vraiment non plus. Mon ex-femme m'a vu comme une abomination. Mais d'autre ont bien réagit. Natasha m'a pas délaissé, et la famille de Josh a été parfaite. C'était pas simple pour moi non plus. Tu sais ce qui nous empêche de dire la vérité ? Questionna Clint en s'arrêtant de manger.

\- Non.

\- C'est la peur de les blesser et de les perdre. Parce qu'au fond, on sait qu'on les décevra. J'ai déçu Laura, mon père, ma mère aussi quelque part, car je n'étais pas a l'image qu'elle aurait voulu de moi. Elle pensait avoir des petits enfants. Ils n'avaient que moi et Barney. Lui est décédé, et ils ont vu s'envoler le rêve d'être grand parents quand je leur ai apprit que je quittais Laura pour un homme. Avoua Clint. Il n'en avait jamais parlé a quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Josh et à Nath. Ça lui faisait du bien de partager cette expérience avec Pietro, car le jeune avait besoin de ça lui aussi.

\- Moi ça va, j'ai trois sœurs. Lança Pietro souriant. Clint copia son sourire et les deux hommes reprirent leurs plats.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Ça faisait des mois que je me posais des tas de questions, et... Lukàs est arrivé et .. je me sentais quelqu'un d'autre. Je comprenais pas pourquoi il me faisait de l'effet et puis... Et puis je t'ai rencontré toi et... Je me suis plus posé de question. Clint sourit timidement, c'était mignon.

\- Tu as eu tes réponses? Lui demanda t'il tout de même.

\- Quand je le regardais lui, j'avais trop envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser mais quand je t'ai vu toi. ... je voulais que toi. Fit le jeune en le pointant avec sa fourchette. "Que toi aussi tu... C'était comme si..." Pietro semblait réfléchir a une phrase correct. Il avala sa bouchée puis se lança. "C'est comme si je marchais a contre sens de la route et que j'ai croisé Lukàs et puis je t'ai vu et j'ai fais demi tour pour te prendre la main." Le jeune recommence a manger, et Clint souriait a cet expression qui ne connaissait pas mais qui était toute mignonne. "Comme si toi et moi, on marchait dans le sens de la route." Ajouta t'il alors que ses yeux brillaient de milles feux.

\- Quelle belle image... Chuchota Clint qui plongea son regard dans celui du blond.

\- Je t'aime Clint. Lança subitement le jeune alors qu'il terminait son assiette. Clint en fut bouche bée, il resta là, face a ce jeune qui lui plaisait malgres tout.

Le serveur les interrompu, en les débarrassant. Il prit commande des desserts puis s'en alla. Le jeune s'était livré a lui, et Clint se dit qu'il se devait de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui.

\- Je le sais ça Pietro. Chuchota t'il. "Ne pense pas que je doute de ça. Ok, d'accord, j'ai douté un moment de ta sincérité. Je suis coupable. Ok. Mais ... Je te connais maintenant. Alors j'ai plus de doute en ce qui te concerne." Ajouta Clint alors que le jeune se mordu la lèvre.

\- T'as douté de mes sentiments ?

\- Le seul en qui j'avais confiance c'était Joshua, parce que c'était mon premier. Se défendit Clint.

\- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec lui? Lui demanda le jeune.

\- Je sais pas, on s'aimait plus je crois. Dit seulement Clint , ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi Joshua l'avait réellement délaissé.

\- Et les autres?

\- Les autres... C'était pas sérieux. Dès le départ, je savais que ça n'allait pas fonctionner. C'est pour ça que... Clint avala sa salive, ce n'était pas si simple de se dévoiler si facilement.

\- Que... Insista le jeune.

\- Je me suis attaché a toi en si peu de temps. Je sais pas pourquoi tu m'as plu, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai craqué aussi facilement sur toi. Avoua Clint.

\- Je te plaît plus? Demanda le jeune qui baissa la tête, mais Clint attrapa sa main dans la sienne.

\- Bien sure que si... Pietro... Ça va pas être simple nous deux tu sais... Murmura Clint en confirmant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent.

\- Mais on va y arriver. Ajouta le jeune, les yeux pétillants et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je t'aurais pas cru aussi optimiste, mais j'aime ce côté là de toi. Annonça Clint en répondant au sourire du jeune sokovien.

\- Moi j'aime tout de toi. Lança Pietro alors le serveur leur apporta les desserts. Aussitôt le serveur parti, Clint ajouta.

\- Tu as encore rien vu.

\- J'espère bien. Fit le Pietro qui est mordu la lèvre.

Clint sourit timidement, puis commença a manger son dessert dans un silence appaisant, ils dégusterent leurs desserts. Aussitôt qu'ils aient finit, Clint reprit la main de Pietro dans la sienne.

\- Dans tous les cas, j'en ai appris beaucoup sur toi aujourd'hui. Tu vois, quand tu discutes de tes problèmes, de tes interrogations, ça va mieux. Alors... Si tu as des doutes te concernant, me concernant, ou quoique se soit d'autre, n'hésite pas a m'en parler. Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter et chercher des solutions avec toi. Murmura Clint. Leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre et l'on pouvait ressentir tout l'amour qui émanait de cette table.

Le repas fini, les garçons allèrent régler la note. Pietro le regardait intensément lorsqu'il payait la note. Clint ne pu résister a ce regard et lui embrassa la tempe, avant de l'emmener a l'extérieur du restaurant. Au moment de sortir, ils furent confrontés a monsieur Eisenhardt, les hommes se lâcherent directement la main. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait vu, mais tout deux étaient mal a l'aise.

\- Pietro ! Clint! Que faites vous là?

\- Euh... J'ai proposé a Pietro d'aller dîner a l'extérieur, ça change de l'hôtel. Lança Clint gardant son sang froid.

Le patron ne répondit rien et regarda son beau fils, qui lui, regardait ses pieds nerveusement.

\- Et vous? Êtes vous allé dîné ? Ajouta Clint.

\- Oui, et avec Arthur Sheford. Lui apprit son patron.

\- Ah, d'accord. Dit Clint qui comprit que ce n'était qu'un dîner d'affaire avec un fournisseur.

\- Bien, je retournais vers l'hôtel, vous pouvez y aller, je vais tenir compagnie à mon beau fils. Dit le patron. Clint serra la main aux deux hommes en frissonnant au regard de détresse que Pietro lui avait envoyé avant qu'il ne fasse demi tour.

De retour chez lui, Clint pensa automatiquement a Pietro. Lorsqu'ils étaient tombés nez à nez avec Eisenhardt, il avait voulu rompre définitivement, mais les souvenirs de Pietro au restaurant le faisait hésiter. Il méritait d'être heureux. Tout deux méritaient d'être heureux et Clint savait qu'ils pouvaient l'être a deux. C'était hors de question de délaisser. Il aimait Pietro et allait tout faire pour le garder.


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà c'est le dernier chapitre du polaris. J'espère que la dix vous a plu dans l'ensemble. J'en profite pour remercier Nagron, qui ne le lâche pas, et qui reste fidèle a mes écrits. LadyAliceRiddleSnape pour m'avoir fait partager ses impressions et FannyLightMoon, Chrome-chan96, Saya-chan1445 et Lys Winter. Pour avoir mis cette dif en follower ou en favoris. Gros bisous a vous.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le polaris Hôtel

Chapitre final

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Il était 7 heures lorsque Clint s'était réveillé, et dès son réveil, Pietro occupait ses pensées. Il se prit une douche, suivi d'un café et fila a l'hôtel. Il savait Pietro en repos aujourd'hui et ce soir lui bosserait. Il profita de la matinée pour le rejoindre dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

À la réception ce matin, Bucky travaillait avec Stephen, il les salue sommairement et fila au 5 ème étage. Il frappa doucement a la porte, au cas où son petit sokovien dormait. Le jeune lui ouvrit la porte, les cheveux encore mouillés.

\- C'est toi! Je me suis demandé qui frappait à la porte. Lança le jeune.

\- Ça aurait pu être les femmes de ménages, elles tapent quand même avant d'entrer. Annonça Clint.

\- C'est pas vraiment leur heures. Le contredit Pietro.

\- C'est vrai, bon tu me fais entrer où tu dois d'abord virer ton amant? Plaisanta Clint.

Pietro sourit à sa blague et attrapa Clint par son pull et le fit entrer. Clint s'assit sur la chaise pendant que Pietro rangeait ses affaires et s'essuiyait les cheveux. "Tu crois que mon beau père nous a vu?"

\- J'en sais rien. À ton avis? Demanda Clint.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Il t'a parlé ? Demanda Clint.

\- Oui, mais pas de toi. Il m'a parlé de tout et de rien. Comme quoi je fais des efforts en anglais. Qu'il est fiers de moi. Enfin des trucs comme ça. Lança Pietro.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu bosses aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, je commence a 12 et je fini a 21h c'est la merde, il manque toujours des gens. Annonça Clint en grimaçant.

\- Donc, on a tout notre temps jusqu'à 12h. Annonça le jeune souriant.

\- Oui. Dit Clint en se levant et se mit face a Pietro. Il plaqua ses cheveux a présent a moitié secs derrière ses oreilles et lui sourit tendrement. "J'avais tellement envie de t'embrasser hier. Heureusement que je l'ai pas fait. T'imagines la tête de Eisenhardt ?" Lança Clint en pouffant de rire.

\- En attendant je l'ai toujours pas eu mon baiser. Le taquina Pietro alors que Clint approcha ses lèvres de celles du sokovien. Le baiser fut intense et doux, comme si ça faisait des années qu'ils n'attendaient que ça. Clint avait attrapé la tête de Pietro entre ses mains, alors que le sokovien avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches.

Clint rompu le baiser et plaqua son front contre le sien. "J'ai adoré passer cette soirée avec toi. Hors mis le fait que ton beau père a fait irruption. Tout était parfait. "

Clint baissa ses mains, pour attraper celles de Pietro. "Je suis heureux que tu ais réussi a te confier aussi. Parce que tout garder en soi, ce n'est jamais sain. La communication, y'a que ça de vrai." Ajouta t'il en remontant les mains du sokovien pour les embrasser.

Pietro sourit gêné et perturbé par cet homme aux gestes tendre. "Bon que veux-tu faire?" Demanda alors Clint.

Le jeune grimaça, puis se laissa tomber dans son lit. "J'en sais rien... "

\- Tu as déjà déjeuné?

\- Ouaip, et toi?

\- Un café. Dit seulement Clint qui s'assit lui aussi dans le lit du jeune puis se mit sur le côté et commença a caresser la joue de Pietro, maintenant allongé de tout son long "Tu finis quand ton stage ?"

\- Encore 5 jours. Marmonna Pietro.

\- Après ce sera moins évident de se voir.

\- C'est sure.

\- Et puis il faudrait pas que tu sacrifies des révisions. Lança Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ça me faire drôle de rentrer, l'air de rien, tu sais. Quand je vais raconté ça a ma sœur. Lança Pietro.

\- Wanda?

\- Oui, elle va halluciner. J'espère qu'elle m'en voudra pas trop. Elle était pas trop d'accord que je fasse ce stage. Annonça le jeune qui grimaça en repensant a sa réaction.

\- T'as pas vraiment eut le choix. Le défendit Clint.

\- Je l'ai eu, quand ma mère est venue.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Mais quand elle te verra, elle comprendra. Ajouta le jeune homme.

\- Tu comptes me la présenter? Demanda Clint surpris.

\- C'est ma jumelle, Bien-sure que je compte te la présenter. Elle est tout pour moi, comme toi tu l'es a présent. Alors oui, je te la présenterai. Annonça Pietro fièrement.

\- Comment elle est ta sœur? Demanda Clint.

\- C'est la meilleure. Elle est douce. Bienveillante, charmante, elle a le cœur sur la main, elle est parfaite. Ajouta Pietro presqu'en transe lorsqu'il parlait de sa sœur.

\- C'est ta jumelle. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Toi aussi t'es parfait mon amour. Chuchota Pietro en caressant la joue de Clint.

\- Mon amour ? J'aime bien. J'ai pas de surnom a te donner. J'ai toujours eu du mal a donner des surnom affectueux. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Comment tu appelais ton ex? Demanda Pietro.

\- Qui ça?

\- Josh.

\- Joshua d'amour. Marmonna Clint.

\- D'accord... Ta femme?

\- Ma puce. Annonça Clint.

\- Et les autres?

\- Pas de surnoms. Affirma Clint. "Mon Pietro d'amour." Annonça t'il ensuite.

\- Mon clintounet d'amour. Lança a son tour Pietro.

\- Ah non, ça c'est Nath. Contredit Clint.

\- Comment il t'appelle Tony? Demanda Pietro.

\- Clint. Lâcha le châtain en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je suis sûr que non.

\- Playboy. Avant de rencontrer Steve. Ajouta t'il.

\- Playboy... Ça te va bien.

\- Ça irait mieux a toi, t'as vu le corps d'athlète que tu as? Lança Clint en détaillant le corps de Pietro.

\- Mes amis m'appellent piet', Wanda aussi. Dit soudainement Pietro.

\- Mon piet' d'amour ça fait bizarre non? Mon pietroshou. Ça peut le faire. Lança Clint.

\- Mon chou? Proposa Pietro.

\- Mon chou? Si tu veux. Lâcha Clint en riant. Clint se calma et Pietro l'attira contre lui. Il serra cet homme de 43 ans dans ses bras. Clint se permis de fermer les yeux et se détendre. Il faisait le fiers, il revendiquait le fait de ne plus avoir de relation sérieuse. Il montrait a tous, qu'il était indépendant et autonome. Qu'il a avait besoin de personne, mais c'était complétement faux. Et Pietro semblait l'avoir comprit. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi bras dans les bras profitant de la douceur et la chaleur de l'autre.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Ça faisait bien trois heures, que Clint était au bar, et Sam vint le remplacer car le patron l'appelait dans son bureau.

Clint se doutait bien pour quelles raisons son patron l'appelait. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas pour une prime qui le faisait venir, il s'en doutait fortement. Il frappa la porte, et le patron le somma d'entrer et de s'asseoir. "Monsieur Barton, asseyez-vous. "

\- Monsieur Eisenhardt.

\- Comment va mon beau fils? Lui demanda aussitôt le patron de l'hôtel.

\- Bien, je présume. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Vous présumez? Vous avez pourtant passé la soirée ensemble non? Annonça t'il. Clint eut la confirmation que ça ne sentait pas bon.

\- Oui. Répondit Clint calmement.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu l'embêter avec cette histoire hier. L'informa monsieur Eisenhardt.

\- Quelle histoire? Dit Clint semblant de rien.

\- Quelle histoire? Vous pensez que je n'ai pas vu que vous teniez la main? Vous pensez que je ne vous ai pas vu lui l'embrasser la joue ? Pensez-vous que je sois dupe? Questionna l'homme sèchement.

\- Je ne pense rien. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Oui, vous ne pensez a rien. Écoutez Clint, vous êtes un employé irréprochable, mais ça, je ne peux pas le concevoir ! Lança l'homme en montant le ton. "Comme je suis soulagé de vous avoir à choppé hier, que vous lui auriez-vous fait si je ne l'avais pas raccompagné ? Vous l'auriez amené chez vous?" Continua Eisenhardt. Clint avala sa salive, il avait toujours été cordial avec lui.

\- Monsieur Eisenhardt.

\- Non! Que vous soyez homosexuel m'importe peu, mais je n'autorise pas ce genre de chose avec mon beau fils. Couchez avec qui vous voulez mais pas avec lui. Alors maintenant que faisons- nous? Je vous pose la question Clint. Que dois je faire?"

Clint ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas dire des choses qu'ils regretterait ensuite. " Et bien, je vais vous le dire. Vous n'approchez plus de mon beau fils. D'ailleurs, son stage s'arrête maintenant et prendra des cours d'anglais avec un vrai prof."

Clint ne su quoi répondre, son patron lui, en avait des choses a dire.

" Vous me décevez Clint. Vous saviez qu'il était mon beau fils, je vous en ai parlé ? Donc, à partir de maintenant vous ne l'approchez plus. Vous ne lui parlez plus, vous l'ignorez, Sinon. Je devrais sévir." Annonça t'il fermement. Comment allait se passer son emploi a présent? Lui ferait-il toujours aussi confiance? Même s'il quittait Pietro, Eisenhardt ne lui ferait jamais confiance. Autant garder Pietro en étant sûr de lui, plutôt que de risquer de le perdre pour un emploi bancal.

\- Je démissionne. Annonça Clint.

\- Pardon?

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, même si j'ignore Pietro, vous m'en voudrez toujours, rien ne sera plus pareil. Je démissionne. Annonça t'il.

\- Tant mieux, au moins vous ne le croiserez même plus.

\- Je démissionne car j'aime Pietro, et je veux pas l'abandonner. Déclara Clint, le cœur battant la chambre.

\- Pardon?!

\- J'abandonne mon poste mais hors de question de l'abandonner lui. Réitéra Clint.

\- Quel effronté faites-vous! S'emporta le patron en se levant.

\- Je vous déposerais ma lettre dans l'heure, soyez en sûre. Annonça Clint en se levant également.

\- Et je l'accepterai! Au-revoir monsieur Barton.

\- Au-revoir monsieur Eisenhardt, ça a été un plaisir de travailler avec vous. Dit Clint avant de sortir de son bureau"

Clint descendit jusqu'au rez de chaussez, c'était l'heure de sa pause. Il n'était plus obligé de la prendre puisqu'il venait de démissionner mais il avait donné rendez-vous a Pietro pour prendre sa pause avec lui. Il alla le rejoindre à l'arrière de l'hôtel. "Ton prof est arrivé?" Demanda tout de même Clint.

\- Pas encore. Il devrait pas tarder. Lança Pietro, assit sur le muret derrière l'hôtel.

\- Ok, je vais aller au Shield. Annonça Clint.

\- Au Shield? Demanda Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ton beau père est courant, je suis désolé, j'ai pas pu nier. Ils nous a vu de toute façon. Annonça Clint en grimaçant.

\- Il m'a rien dit ... Répondit le jeune en fronçant lui aussi les sourcils.

\- A toi, non. A moi, oui. Dit Clint avant de tirer une longue taf sur sa cigarette. "Bon, ça change rien. Enfin pour moi ça change rien."

\- Qu'est ce qui changerait ? Demanda Pietro qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Je viens de démissionner. L'informa Clint.

\- T'as pas fais ça?!

\- J'avais pas vraiment le choix. Ça change quelques chose pour toi? Lui demanda t'il tout de même pour en être sûre.

\- Non... Non.. je t'aime toujours Clint... Mais...

\- Bon, je viens te chercher ce soir. Je t'emmène chez un mexicain, j'ai envie de Mexicain. Annonça Clint.

\- D'accord. A toute à l'heure. .. je t'aime. Lança Pietro avant que Clint s'en aille.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Répondit Clint avant de lui donner un baiser et de partir.

En arrivant au Shield, Clint se laissa tomber sur le tabouret. "Tu peux me mettre une triple vodka s'te plat?

\- En pleine journée ? Que vous arrive t'il monsieur Barton?

\- Je viens de démissionner, enfin verbalement, il faut que j'écrive ma lettre de ma démission. Lâcha Clint alors que Tony et Bucky se regardaient en fronçant les yeux.

\- T'as fais quoi? Lança Bucky en s'étouffant.

\- J'ai démissionné. Répondit Clint calmement.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda tout se même Tony.

Clint baissa les épaules.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Clint? Tu t'es embrouillé avec Eisenhardt ?

\- Entre autre... lâcha Clint.

\- Explique.

\- Il nous a pisté Pietro et moi.

\- Vous êtes retourné ensemble?

Clint acquiesça seulement. Bucky grimaça ça ne sentait pas bon cet histoire. Tony lâcha son torchon et se servit un verre lui aussi. "Explique. Dis moi. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé au juste?"

\- Il m'a mit au pied du mur. Il voulait que j'abandonne Pietro, et que je faisais comme si de rien était, que je continuais a travailler l'air de rien.

\- Je comprend. Tu l'aimes assez pour foutre ta carrière en l'air?

\- Assez oui. Je me sens bien avec lui, sérieusement, je me sens trop bien.

Tony lui sourit, il connaissait bien Clint, et savait qu'il avait face a lui un homme fou amoureux. "Que vas tu faire? Avec Pietro."

\- Et bien il va finir son stage et moi je vais me trouver un boulot. Bon, je vais aller me préparer, je l'emmène au resto ce soir.

\- Et bien bonne soirée a vous.

Un long bain, et de beaux vêtements, Clint se dirigea vers l'hôtel. Il fumait tranquillement lorsque son ancien patron sortait de l'hôtel. "Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?" Demanda l'homme en le détaillant.

\- J'attend votre beau fils, je l'emmène dîner. Lança fièrement Clint.

\- Que cherchez-vous a la fin?

\- Le rendre heureux. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Il l'était avant que vous débarquiez dans sa vie. Pesta eisenhardt

\- Non, il ne l'était pas, ça faisait plusieurs mois, qu'il ne l'était plus, parce qu'il se cherchait, parce qu'il se demandait pourquoi il était attiré par des garçons. Clint éteignit sa cigarette, puis sortir son paquets. "Parce qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas malade comme il vous a déjà entendu le dire. Il n'était pas heureux monsieur Eisenhardt, et ses notes en cours sont la preuve qu'il n'était pas bien." Clint sortit cigarette, en proposa une a Eisenhardt qui refusa, puis l'alluma et reprit. "C'est pas tellement de mal parler anglais qui le faisait sombrer. D'accord, ce n'est pas Shakespeare, il a sûrement besoin d'aide en anglais. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de ses notes catastrophiques, il était malheureux et a présent il ne l'est plus car j'essaye de tout cœur de le rendre heureux comme il le mérite." Finit par dire Clint, le menton relevé.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour batifoler, il a un examen dans deux mois. Soupira le beau père de Pietro.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça, que j'essaye de le rendre heureux au plus vite pour qu'il puisse se sentir bien et réussi cet examen. L'informa Clint.

\- Il était heureux. Répéta encore le patron.

\- Pas du tout, il était perdu, je vous assure monsieur. Pietro est quelqu'un de bien, il aime ce qu'il fait et il est consciencieux dans son travail. Je sais qu'il peut y arriver avec beaucoup d'amour et surtout il y arrivera, si on croit en lui. Déclara Clint.

\- Je crois en lui. Annonça Eisenhardt.

\- Moi aussi. Je crois en lui. Affirma Clint.

\- bonne soirée. Déclara le beau père alors que Pietro les rejoignait. L'homme s'enfuit et laissa Clint et Pietro face à face. Clint déposa un baiser sur la tempe du jeune et l'emmena vers le mexicain.

C'était un dîner plutôt classique. Les hommes avaient parlé de leur situation. Clint avait tenté de savoir si le jeune était prêt a emménager avec lui, il essayait de savoir si si Pietro était prêt a vivre une relation sérieuse. Ils avaient ensuite parlé de l'hôtel. Clint avait rassuré Pietro en lui disant qu'il retrouverait un travail rapidement, il ne s'en faisait pas pour ça. Ils parlerent ensuite du studio de Clint. Pietro ne cessait de se moquer de son manque d'électroménager. Ce fut au moment du dessert que Clint se jeta a l'eau. "Je vais acheter un frigo. Comme ça tu pourras déjeuner chez moi. Plus besoin d'aller a l'hôtel. D'ailleurs, mon studio est minuscule mais je suis qu'on arrivera à pas se marcher dessus tout les deux." Déclara t'il en lui attrapant la main.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Je veux dire que je suis à pareil distance entre ton lycée et chez tes parents. Je t'oblige à rien. Si tu veux rester chez toi, tu peux. Y'a pas de souci. Ajouta Clint.

\- Tu veux que je m'installe avec toi? Demanda Pietro. Clint ne savait si son interrogation était bonne ou non. Il grimaça, pendant que Clint Pietro allait refuse. Un silence survint , Pietro le rompit. "On va chercher ce frigo quand?"

Le "on" fit sourire Clint, ça voulait bien dire que Pietro acceptait d'emménager avec lui.

Ce fut a ec le sourire que les hommes finirent leur repas, avant se dormir sans leur nid douillet qu'était le studio de Clint.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Il était 5h, lorsque le réveil de Pietro sonna. Clint se réveilla également. Bien qu'il aurait pu faire la grâce matinée, Clint se leva et prépara le petit déjeuner de Pietro. Un chocolat en briquette et un morceau de pain faisaient l'affaire.

Ce fut a 6h30, que le jeune s'en alla vers l'hôtel, Clint profita de la matinée pour ranger le studio. Du fait que c'était petit, c'était vite désordonnée. Il avait replié le canapé, débarrassé leur fringues, passer un coup de balai et avait fait la vaisselle lorsque quelqu'un frappa a sa porte. Il fut surpris et ouvrir la porte. Face a lui, son ex patron, et beau père, Max Eisenhardt.

\- Monsieur Eisenhardt, que me vaut cette visite?

\- Bonjour Clint, Je venais voir où vous voulez que mon fils vive. Déclara Eisenhardt. Clint acquiesça seulement et laissa entrer son patron.

\- Beau fils. Rectifia t-il tout de même en l'invitant a s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Sa mère s'inquiète. Dit l'homme.

\- Je veux bien comprendre oui, café ? Proposa Clint.

Son patron excepta, Clint leur fit un café pendant que Eisenhardt déclara.

\- Elle a déjà perdu un premier mari, nous avons même perdu... Un bébé. C'est son seul fils, elle a peur pour lui. Lui confit il.

\- Je comprend, mais je ne lui veux aucun mal, croyais moi. Monsieur, ça fait 11 ans que je travaille pour vous, vous m'avez donné des tas de responsabilité, ai je déjà failli? Demanda Clint en se retournant vers lui pendant que leurs café coulaient.

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport.

\- Vous ai-je déjà déçu?

\- Clint. Fit seulement le patron alors que Clint sortaot du sucre et déposa tout sur la table.

\- Avez vous confiance en moi? Reprit Clint.

\- En ce concerne le travail, oui. Bien évidement.

\- Alors faites moi encore confiance. Lança Clint seulement.

\- Je ne suis que son beau père, ce n'est pas a moi d'en juger.

\- Je comprend. Dit seulement Clint avant de boire son café.

Le patron but son café silencieusement, Clint l'était tout autant. Tout deux semblaient réfléchir au bien être de Pietro. Au bout d'un long silence. Eisenhardt se leva. "Bon. Je dois y aller, monsieur Rhuys va bientôt arriver."

\- Ah il vient?

\- Oui, j'ai demandé a ce qu'il renegocie nos achats. Déclara le patron, comme si Clint faisait encore parti de son personnel.

\- D'accord.

\- Bonne journée Clint.

\- Bonne journée monsieur Eisenhardt. Dit Clint.

Clint se laissa tomber sur le canapé, il comprenait les angoisses de Eisenhardt, mais il fallait que Pietro prenne tôt ou tard son envol. Ce fut sur les coup de midi, que Clint alla chercher son jeune amant a l'hôtel. Ils allèrent se restaurer au Shield, en compagnie de Tony et de Steve. Après avoir déjeuné, Clint aborda le sujet. "Monsieur Eisenhardt est venu ce matin."

\- Où ça? Demanda le jeune surpris.

\- Chez moi. Dit seulement Clint en levant les sourcils.

\- Merde. Pesta le jeune.

Clint haussa les épaules. On a bu un café, on a discuté un peu. Il... Il veut que ton bonheur tu sais. Chuchota t'il.

\- Tu me fais peur.

\- N'ait pas peur. Je te garde avec moi. Il voulait juste savoir où tu vivais. L'informa Clint.

\- Il en a dit quoi? S'inquiéta Pietro.

\- Pas grand chose, on a surtout parlé des inquiétudes de ta mère. Lui apprit il.

\- Elle s'inquiète tout le temps.

\- C'est normal.

\- Ma mère a perdu beaucoup de monde. Avoua le jeune.

\- Je sais oui, ton père.

\- Et mon petit frère. Enfin il est mort né. Dit Pietro en soupirant.

\- Il me l'a dit oui. Tu es son seul fils, elle y tiens beaucoup. Qu'en pense ta sœur? Demanda t'il tout de même.

\- Elle est de tout cœur avec moi, elle l'est toujours, elle la toujours été. C'est ma jumelle. Ajouta Pietro a présent souriant.

Clint regarda sa montre, les hommes grimacerent, c'était l'heure pour que Pietro retourne travailler. Clint décida tour de même de le raccompagner. A l'entrée son patron les attendait. Pietro entra en l'ignorant. Clint ne l'ignora pas du tout et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il allait partir lorsqu'il l'interpella.

\- Monsieur Barton, puis je vous voir?

\- Bien-sure. Dit Clint. L'homme l'emmena dans le bureau qui dit jadis était celui de Clint. Ils restèrent debout derrière la porte.

\- J'ai refusé votre démission. Lança aussitôt le patron.

\- Pardon?

\- Je préfère vous avoir a l'oeil. Vous et mon beau fils. Lança t'il.

\- Que sous entendez vous?

\- Restez ici. Gardez votre emploi et venez vivre a l'hôtel. Proposa l'homme.

\- Vivre a l'hôtel, j'ai assez donné. Lança Clint en ricanant.

\- Maria veut avoir un œil sur vous. Soit vous restez ici, doit elle vous accueillera chez nous. Lâcha l'homme, Clint fut sans voix, alors comme ça, il acceptait leur ydilles. Clint grimaça et baissa les yeux il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il finit par relever les yeux.

\- D'accord.. je... Je dois en parler avec Pietro. Dit il seulement. L'homme fit un signe de la tête, et ouvrir la porte. Clint sortit du bureau et retourna chez lui. Toute l'après midi, il pesait le pour et le contre. Il y avait plusieurs solution. Soit ils restaient dans son studio, n'avait plus de travail et se mettaient les parents de Pietro a dos. Soit il récupérait son emploi, s'ils vivaient chez les parents de Pietro. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure solution. Ou soit il retournait vivre a l'hôtel mais avec Pietro. Peut être qu'en les voyant mener une vie bien rangée ils leur feraient confiance par la suite. Quoiqu'il en soit la décision revenait a Pietro.

Ce fut devant un bon café que Clint attendit que Pietro revienne du travail. Clint alla le chercher directement. Il ne perdit pas de temps et lui annonça de suite la couleur. "Ton beau père est venu me proposer quelque chose. En accord avec ta mère."

\- Ma mère? Dit Pietro surpris.

\- Ils nous laissent vivre ensemble a une seule condition. Enfin on a le choix. Soit je vis chez toi, ou soit on vit a l'hôtel.

\- Ils acceptent qu'on soit ensemble? Lança le jeune enbahit.

\- Apparemment. Dit Clint alors que le jeune se laissa tomber dans les bras du plus vieux. Clint passa sa main sur ses cheveux. Apparemment peu importe où ils vivaient, le plus important pour Pietro c'était qu'ils soient ensemble. "Je te laisse prendre la décision. L'hôtel ou chez tes parents. Ou... Ou chez moi, mais ça voudrait dire qu'on se mettrait tes parents a dos."

\- Ma chambre est toute petite, en plus j'ai qu'un petit lit. .. Dit seulement le gosse comme si c'était la chose la plus importante.

\- Ça ne me fait pas peur de vivre a l'hôtel, je l'ai fais pendant des années. Ah... Il a refusé ma démission.

\- Tu continue de bosser ici?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien, restons ici. Décida Pietro.

Clint sourit seulement. "D'accord, restons ici alors."

\- Je t'aime Clint.

\- Je t'aime Pietro.

Fin.


End file.
